The Lawyers Against the Cup
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: Harry never put his name in the cup. No one would believe him, so he leaves Hogwarts searching for a way to fight the wizarding contract, using the thing that holds him to it; the law.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He'd been the most surprised of all.

He didn't want, didn't need to put his name in the cup.

Now the whole school seemed to have turned against him.

Harry found himself hiding in the domain of Hermione; the Library with a huge old text book that Madam Pince had been surprisingly helpful in assisting him to find.

Harry wanted to cry out the unfairness of this.

Instead he found himself sitting contemplating something he didn't think he ever would.

It's not something a Gryffindor should think; to run away.

But everyone seemed to be turning against him, even who he thought was his best friend.

He'd sent a letter to Sirius, or tried, Hedwig had returned with her letter undelivered.

Now he sat with this huge law book before him. It was complicated and contradictory.

There were a few choice words that made some sense 'expert advice should be sought in all contracts' and 'safe haven must be found if one finds oneself in a magical contract...'. The latter gave examples of powerful wizarding families, lawyers and large companies as being able to offer safe havens.

Harry had briefly wondered who he knew at Hogwarts qualified as a 'powerful wizarding family'.

After the way Ron had treated him he'd considered in the moment when he wanted to cry out going to the one person no one would think he'd go to.

But Harry was sure that he couldn't trust Draco Malfoy or his family. Not at all.

That just left his second option.

And that, he was quite sure would get him in trouble.

But he was also quite sure that he would end up dead or gravely injured.

The age line was there for a reason, and he'd had enough danger in the past at Hogwarts.

-/ - \\\\-

Hermione turned the letter over in her hands, scared to open it.

Ron and the others in the boys' dorm had found Harry's bed stuffed with sheets after he'd missed all of his classes.

She'd found the letter inside _Hogwarts: A History_ the copy she'd left in the common room.

Everyone was out looking for Harry.

She'd already checked his trunk, he'd taken his cloak and his few possessions dear to him. She knew what he'd take, what to look for.

 _Dear Hermione_ ,

 _I guess you and the others have realised..._ It wasn't so much an ellipses, more a smudge of ink. Hermione wanted to believe he trailed off, thinking.

Then Ron came through into the common room.

"Hermione? Why aren't you with the girls team looking for him?" He asked, angry. Hermione wasn't sure, not now, with Ron whether he was angry at her, at Harry or...what.

"Sorry I was just..." Hermione began, distracted.

"How can you think about homework now?" He asked spying the history book on her lap.

"I..." She wasn't sure what to say, crumpling the letter into her pocket she quickly left the common room.

-/

"Ex...excuse me Madam Pince?" Hermione asked her. She smiled at her in her own way. "Was Harry in here recently and did he look at any books?"

Madam Pince gave her an almost conspiratorial smile and put three books on the counter.

Sitting down at a table in the almost empty library Hermione looked at the three books.

One was the Diagon Alley directory.

The second was a history of wizarding games, performances and tournaments.

The third 'sealed the deal', it was a very large book of wizarding law.

"Oh Harry, what have you done?" She whispered.

 _I didn't put my name in the goblet Hermione. I don't know who did._

 _But you know, from the past couple of years that it can't be good for me._

 _I think, if you go to your favourite place in Hogwarts you'll work out what I've done._

 _I almost considered asking for help from Malfoy._

Hermione stared at this sentence. "What would make you do that Harry?" She whispered.

 _I might sound paranoid. But I haven't left a note with anyone else. I've told Hedwig to only listen to you._

 _She didn't like it much. I think she understands._

 _I hope I'll be able to come back soon._

-/ - \\\\-

Harry sat at a large table, there were windows on one side looking out onto muggle London.

Getting the floo powder and getting to the Leaky Cauldron had been relatively simple enough.

Finding Lock, Flint & Scythe and getting a meeting with them had been a little more complicated.

But he'd mentioned all the things he had; money and problems.

A man came in, he was dressed in a regular suit, although with a wand in what appeared to be a deep front pocket.

"First Mr Potter Lock, Flint & Scythe offers you safe haven and all protections and associations that follow from this offer," he said in a formal tone.

Harry nodded. This had been in the law books. "I accept Lock, Flint & Scythe's offer of safe haven and its protections and associations," he exhaled.

"My name is Lyle Lock," he said. "You have something of a problem for us. It's been a while since we've had to deal with a magical contract, especially one you didn't enter into."

"What next?" Harry asked then admitted. "Aside from finding you and that acceptance I don't know much about this," he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "I didn't know what I was going to do, when I saw my name come out of the cup."

Lyle Lock smiled warmly. "That's what you now have lawyers to worry about," he opened a file. "Firstly we need your permission to send out letters to make Hogwarts aware of your request and acceptance of safe haven."

He must have caught Harry's look of concern. "It's perfectly legal and fine for you to be here Mr Potter," he paused. "However, under British magical law they will need to be informed, and as you are underage, you will need to continue your magical studies."

Harry's eyes widened. "At Hogwarts?"

Lyle shook his head. "No, until the magical contract is resolved you will not be able to set foot on Hogwarts' grounds. We're currently investigating, as this is a Ministry sanctioned event whether that extends to Ministry buildings as well," he paused. "We can organise tutors and other capable individuals to school you."

Harry nodded numbly. "I suppose a place to stay as well."

Lyle smiled warmly. "It will all be at hand Harry," he paused. "You've made the right decision. Remaining, especially at your age could have been fatal."

"That was my worry," Harry admitted.

-/ - \\\\-

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, the Headmaster was out of his office, supposedly he'd received some important owl post about the tournament. The search for Harry had ended in the afternoon.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall's voice came through the door.

"Miss Granger," she looked up from whatever she was doing.

"Professor," she said walking up and taking the offered seat the Professor waved at. "I think I know what Harry's done. And where he's gone."

-/

Minerva turned the letter over in her hands.

It was carefully written.

"Your favourite place Miss Granger?" She asked her student.

"The library Professor," she said slightly nervously. "Madam Pince gave me the books Harry was looking at."

"Which were?" Minerva asked. She was somewhat surprised at the titles.

In light of what Potter had written, especially in reference to Mr Malfoy's name she understood what Harry Potter had done, and the thought to have considered it. To leave Hogwarts in the dead of night, and to find his way to London showed considerable forethought and wisdom, and some stupidity.

"You think Mr Potter has sought safe haven with a law firm in London?" She asked Miss Granger.

She nodded. "Yes Professor."

Then her fire flared. "Minerva could you join me in my office?" The Headmaster's voice said.

"Go back to your dorm Miss Granger," Minerva paused and passed the letter back to the girl. "Say nothing of this to anyone," she said in a firm voice.

Granger nodded and left her office quickly.

-/

"I believe Harry is in London, in the company of lawyers," Dumbledore said.

Severus was already in the office when she came in.

"I know." This earned her a look from both men.

"You know Minerva?"

"What has Potter done?" Severus asked in an irritable tone.

"He left a message for Miss Granger."

"Granger?" Severus repeated.

Minerva recounted what Granger had told her.

Severus had an unreadable expression. "Potter is not as stupid as I first thought. To consider the Malfoys was however."

"He must be returned to Hogwarts, where it is safe," Albus was saying.

Minerva fixed two men with a look. "He was accepted in safe haven from one of the best lawyers in the muggle and wizarding worlds. Potter will no doubt have declared that he did not put his name in the cup to them Albus. You know he cannot return while the contract is in play," she said calmly.

Albus passed her a letter from his desk. "I received this, explaining just that Minerva."

Minerva took the page, it was written on very fine parchment and was pressed with the formalities of the legal profession's information.

It stated what she had surmised from Miss Granger's information.

Harry Potter had indeed sought safe haven with lawyers.

A smart move, considering the circumstances he found himself in.

She did briefly consider the somewhat incongruent concept of Mr Potter seeking sanctuary with Mr Malfoy and his family, of whom he did not exactly see eye to eye with. To put it lightly.

"At least he intends to continue his schooling away from Hogwarts," she finally said.

"That is all you have to say Minerva?" Snape asked curiously.

Minerva looked at the younger man. "You think I would decry Mr Potter not being present at Hogwarts Severus?" He inclined his head ever so slightly. "He has sought a legal professional's assistance. That is better than the alternative."

"He would not have been in any danger, had he participated," Albus said softly.

"You would have ensured your favourite student was safe Albus?" Severus asked rising from his chair. "Potter is safe, I must attend to my house," he said and strode out of the office.

-/ - \\\\-

Hermione looked up as the Headmaster rose from his chair.

"I am sure you are all aware of Mr Potter's absence from Hogwarts over the past few days." The Headmaster began, seemingly in an uncomfortable tone. "Mr Potter has vacated Hogwarts following his name appearing the Goblet of Fire. He has" The Headmaster paused. "Requested assistance from law professionals in London concerning his entrance into the Triwizard Tournament."

"What sort of assistance?" Shouted someone from Hufflepuff.

The Headmaster looked like he wasn't going to answer, then he coughed briefly. "Safe haven."

There was instantly noise predominately from pureblood wizards around the Great Hall.

"The tournament will continue as planned." The Headmaster sat down.

Then Hermione felt someone sit themselves down next to her. It was Ron. He hadn't talked to her much since Harry's name had turned up in the cup.

"Did you know Hermione?" Ron asked.

She decided to counter his question. "Do you know what it means?"

He shrugged. "I've heard dad mention it once. It's some lawyer thing." He wrinkled his nose. "Did you know he was planning this Hermione?" He pressed.

"I suppose Harry thought he couldn't trust anyone with this, given the reaction he got from almost everyone," she reasoned calmly, still not answering Ron's question. She didn't know why she didn't just give him a straight answer but...she didn't.

Ron got bright red and looked at her. "But Hermione...he..." He trailed off. "He was serious about it if he's done this," he screwed up his face. "He should have just gone through with it. We could have worked something out."

"Could we?" She wondered.

"What?" He looked to her.

"I went looking into wizarding contracts," she left the statement hanging.

"They're right bad." Suddenly George interjected.

"Remember dad talking about them Ron?" Fred asked.

Ron just looked between them and shook his head. "He should've gone through with it, that's what **I** would've done," he muttered.

Both brothers winked at her as Ron got up away from the table.

-/ - \\\\-

A/N:

 _This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. In part it came about when I was writing 'Detectives & Lawyers, Prophecies & Horcuxes' (the sequel to 'Dames & Broads, Witches & Wizards')._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snow was falling in London as Christmas approached.

Harry Potter was also in London.

Things seemed to move in fits and bursts.

He was at least doing something, his lawyers had found him several tutors and offered him up several places to stay, in London and outside of, all with their problems and advantages.

He'd settled on the New Forest and its surrounds. There was a Quidditch field, tutors around and he'd have guaranteed access to London from several floo locations around, should he need so away from his lodgings.

"Lyle," Harry said as he was let into the room he'd become so familiar with meeting the lawyer in. There were several more that he'd not met before.

"Take a seat Harry," he said in a neutral tone.

Several minutes later Harry was stunned.

"Dumbledore?" Harry repeated, surprised, puzzled and... "I know he knew my parents, that they fought with the Order."

He didn't know what his lawyers would uncover, but as they worked through the contract he'd asked Lyle one time in a meeting why, if his relatives hated him and what he represented so much, and by Merlin they did, why he'd not been 'left with the government' as Vernon had threatened more than once when as he grew up.

That had necessitated telling them everything including about Sirius and everything else about living with the Dursleys.

"We believe he placed you with the Dursleys for a reason we have yet to discover," Lyle explained. "Placement of a known wizard, especially one such as yourself; exposed to such trauma at a young age," Lyle paused. "Placing you with a muggle family is considerably against Ministry of Magic standards, even in times of war," he explained. "Albeit the conclusion."

"What should have happened?" Harry asked curiously. "If Sirius wasn't around?"

Lyle leaned back. "The godparent is the next person who would have been contacted Sirius Black in your case," he paused. "Even in the situation he was in a full trial especially given his status as your guardian should have taken place."

"But it didn't," Harry said in a dull tone, thinking on what might have been, not for the first time.

"No. His escape from Azkaban places him a tricky situation regarding the law at the moment." Lyle gave him a look.

Harry nodded. He'd wanted to fight Sirius' battles with the Ministry as well, but had been informed that wasn't how wizarding law worked. You actually had to front up to a lawyer and present yourself, as he had done, or something similar. Supposedly, even though Harry wanted to help and he would be acting in Sirius' best interests, the law didn't work that way. Supposedly a precedent had been set for this at some point in the past.

"Without Sirius Black the Ministry should have sought out your next magical relative or closest magical family relations." Lyle said looking to his notes.

Harry knew the expression of his lawyer well enough by now. "It's complicated?" Harry asked in a slight knowing tone.

Lyle nodded. "Based on your family's state at the time," he said diplomatically. "you may have been placed with either of godfather's first cousins."

Harry must have given him a confused look.

"Andromeda Tonks or Narcissa Malfoy." Lyle provided

Harry laughed, out of surprise more than anything. "I had considered going to Malfoy to request safe haven, to bridge getting here."

His lawyer nodded thoughtfully. "A thoughtful consideration," he said neutrally.

"But that would have required **a lot** of trust on my part," Harry paused and sighed. "I thought I could trust my friends to support me with the tournament," he shook his head. "Who's Andromeda Tonks?" He asked quizzically.

"The eldest of Sirius Black's first cousins. She married a muggleborn, which may have influenced the Ministry's decisions." Lyle looked through his notes.

Harry shook his past. "I'm not sure I want to worry about what might have been, I've been through enough with Sirius and...everything." Harry mused in a sad tone, he had often thought on what might have been, and instead tried to move forward with what he had now, going forward.

Lyle nodded. "We will continue to pursue Dumbledore concerning a litany of subjects Harry, not just your involvement in the tournament and your placement with your aunt and uncle," he paused. "It will need to pause over Christmas however." Harry looked at him for an explanation. "The Ministry goes on a Christmas break until _late_ January." He shook his head. "Unless you desperately need something done, then like much in the Ministry money greases the wheels. But not for subjects such as ours."

Harry nodded. He had become used to this sort of stuff over the past year.

"I can give a bit of better news. By your birthday next year you will, in the eyes of Her Majesty's Government under extraordinary circumstances be recognised as legally independent of your aunt and uncle. We've thus far found nothing that legally supports your being taken into their custody or support. Despite your enrolment in school by them."

Harry felt himself smiling, but also frowning. There had been some things he had been ashamed of, to admit to his lawyers regarding his time with the Dursleys. Living under the stairs. The worn-out huge hand me down clothes. The burns on his arms from cooking their meals. The bite marks on his legs from Aunt Marge's dogs when he'd been younger. Young enough to think that the dogs would be friendly. Along with what had happened with Dobby and the reaction from them following that.

Lyle must have caught his expression. "It has necessitated using much of that information Harry," he said in a slightly apologetic tone.

Harry shook his head. "I know," he said softly.

"The information is protected by a court order," Lyle paused. "And significant magical charms to ensure only muggles who need to know will be able to read about it."

Harry nodded again, hopeful that his time with the Dursleys was behind him.

-/ - \\\\-

There was significant snow falling outside, so Harry was somewhat surprised when someone knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut. Hanging the hot kettle he'd just boiled up he turned slowly to the door.

Readying his wand, now removed of any and all Ministry tracking, an early Christmas present so his lawyers said he opened the door; to be enveloped in a hug by Hermione.

"Hermione, got to breathe," he said into her coat as he stepped back and shut the door, closing off the source of cold air.

"Harry Potter," she smiled a large, slightly teary smile at him. "It's good to see you."

Harry watched Hermione look around the former gamekeeper's hut that was set at the back of the pub's land. It had, according to the publican been added to here and there over the years. So now it had a small kitchen, lounge and bedroom. Enough for him, there was even a study area to one side of the lounge. And very much unlike Hagrid's hut, this was more like a misshapen flat.

"This is where you've been staying? All this time?" She looked around as she went over to stand in front of one of the fireplaces in the building.

"I'm glad you came, and that you could decipher my message," Harry said. He'd sent Hermione a vague reference using Ordinance Survey information. Just in case his mail was intercepted at Hogwarts.

"My dad was in the reserves before he went off to become a dentist. He knew what to do," she explained. "They're in the pub talking to your landlord."

"He's a wizard," Harry felt he had to explain. "That's how I get around, he's got a floo out the back."

Hermione had walked over to his bookshelf, he'd moved some of the books, mostly old paperbacks into a box to fill it with his studies from the various tutors who visited him and taught him here or nearby, or out in the forest 'where you can't be distracted Potter' as one proclaimed.

"A lot of varied subjects Harry," she said in an approving tone.

"I wish I was still at Hogwarts Hermione," he admitted, sinking into one of the hut's old sofas.

She turned around to look at him and walked over to sit opposite. "Ron's wanted to write. Direct."

Harry nodded. All his mail went via his lawyers, just in case. "It's just in case. The tournament's contract is tricky. There was one situation in the past where the competitor was pulled back via a portkey hidden in a letter."

Hermione's expression shifted through multiple facets. "But that's...that's..."

"Devious," Harry finished for her. "I could have asked Ron to come here. But...after how he reacted."

"He was-" Hermione paused and gave him a look. "Jealous."

Harry snorted, rising from the chair. "Would you like a drink?" He asked picking up the still hot kettle and placing it on the potbelly stove that was also heating the room. "After everything I thought Ron would know me better. After the dangers we've faced."

Hermione looked to him. "He's...Ron."

Harry nodded as the kettle boiled. "I just think..." He trailed off as he made the tea only finishing his sentence as he sat down with the pot and mugs. "Maybe if he and the house had been more..." He trailed off again, not wanting to point his finger at anyone. "I might have stayed. Tried to fight, tried to compete."

Hermione was shaking her head and Harry suspected it wasn't regarding his offer of milk. "Harry, no. Did you hear about what happened with the first task?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Some of my tutors discussed how I might have survived."

"A dragon Harry," Hermione said. "People have died in the past, I honestly don't know what they were thinking," she shook her head again.

"'That by having your name entered into contract, your safety is forfeit and in your hands, wand and knowledge for the duration'," Harry quoted earning him a quizzical look from Hermione.

"One of the many things that you're not told about the tournament. Supposedly that clause is written down somewhere," Harry explained. "My lawyers are trying to get a hold of it, but according to Dumbledore the 'the clauses, it seems have been misplaced'," He said quoting Dumbledore this time.

Hermione looked surprised at this information. "How might you have done it?" She asked as she swirled the pot and poured herself a cup of tea and accepted a biscuit from Harry.

"Something broom-riding related probably. I couldn't have fought the dragon, if I'd been at Hogwarts, there wouldn't have been enough time to learn _how_ ," Harry said pouring his own tea. "I'm not sure I'd have been fast enough."

Hermione nodded as she ate her biscuit in silence. "Will you be able to come back to Hogwarts Harry?" She asked, tension present in her voice.

Harry shook his head. "Not for the duration of the tournament. My lawyers are quite certain of that."

"And after?" Hermione tried, her voice still very tense.

Harry shook his head. He didn't know, and said so. "It's possible I might never be able to set foot on Hogwarts' grounds, nor that of Beauxbatons or Durmstrang."

"But why Harry...?" Hermione trailed off thinking. "Because they're part of the tournament?" She began. "Wizarding law can't be that-" She was cut off by Harry giving her a look. "It can?"

Harry nodded. "I should be able to maybe set foot on Ministry property, even though they're..." Harry trailed off trying to think of the word. "'Underwriting' the tournament. But they're in a different sort of state, since I have to deal with them, via lawyers. But anything else, anywhere else like Hogwarts opens me up to other parts of the contract."

Hermione was silent for a time. "What about in the new year? Some of our house would want to see you. Come to Hogsmeade?" She tried.

Harry didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure he wanted to return, to be within spitting distance of Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure," He said. "But I'll see."

"Now, Harry, what are you doing for Christmas?" Hermione asked, sounding like she was planning the invasion of France. She had her arms crossed and looking like she was preparing for a fight.

"Nothing much," he said with a shrug. He'd become used to spending time on his own, now that he had to be away from Hogwarts and everything related to it, and all because of a slip of what probably wasn't paper.

He wished the piece of not-paper that the cup spewed back still existed, at least that would have told them something.

"Then you're coming for Christmas with us," Hermione said with some finality.

"I am?" Harry asked.

"We've got the floo connected, in my dad's office, it was too messy in the lounge," Hermione wrinkled her nose. "And he said he wanted to be able to shut it off, if need be." She said with some, Harry wasn't sure what in her voice. Doubt perhaps? With some concern.

"I have been made aware of methods to keep a floo shut and blocked," Harry said conspiratorially and nodded. "I'll have to tell my lawyers that I'll be going, if your parents don't mind?" He asked with some concern.

Hermione smiled broadly. "They suggested it Harry. You can't spend Christmas alone here on the edge of the New Forest." She must have caught an expression on his face. "No matter how much you enjoy solitude."

Harry smiled warmly at his friend. "I'm glad, Hermione. Really, that you understand, and that I can trust you."

"Of course Harry Potter," she paused. "You should also have been able to trust Ron."

Harry stood up. "Well, we should go and see your parents then," he gestured his wand and focused to wordlessly float his coat over, fighting the urge to speak the incantation.

Hermione looked at him open mouthed in astonishment.

Harry grinned. "See, my solitude is not just a holiday," he said as he opened the door and was confronted with an icy wind ripping into the hut.

-/ - \\\\-

At Christmas Harry had found out that Hermione was missing the Yule Ball to be here at home with her parents, and him. He'd been shocked that Hermione would miss such an important event, considering it was unlikely to happen like this again.

Hermione seemed to be having none of it. "Friendship, Harry is more important than some dance. Ron has been dropping hints since the first task about me going with him."

Harry had teased the she'd have had several suitors, Hermione had confided while they were washing up, something he'd insisted on helping with that Viktor Krum, he of the excellent Quidditch skills had approached her.

He'd also been understanding of his decision to flee and hers to support him. Hermione had whispered to him that she was going to meet Viktor for 'a walk around Hogsmeade' when she returned.

-/ - \\\\-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

January. Late in the month.

A new year.

1995.

Another meeting.

This one had been requested by the Ministry.

Both Barty Crouch Sr. Head of the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports were to be present. Along with a room full of lawyers and one Harry Potter.

Said individual was currently sat waiting for the two men from the Ministry.

"Considering they asked for this meeting they're very late," Harry observed to the room.

"Punctuality is not something the Ministry is famed for Harry," Lyle said from one side of him.

Lyle had advised him not to speak unless he was asked a direct question and only after Lyle had given him the nod to say anything.

Even though they were meeting in one of the lawyer's meeting rooms where everything was recorded and noted down they still wanted to cross their Ts and dot their Is.

Then 25 minutes late Percy Weasley and Ludo Bagman were shown in.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, you do not have the authority under magical law to represent the Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation," Lyle paused as Percy made to open his mouth. "I will also add you lack the knowledge of the law in these matters to discuss any matters concerning the tournament on behalf of the Ministry."

"I have been asked to represent the Ministry to the best of my ability while Bartemius Crouch is indisposed," Percy said looking past Lyle to Harry with an accusing glare and passed a roll of parchment to the nearest lawyer. "Bartemius Crouch has authorised my being here."

Lyle was passed the roll and looked over it and then looked to Percy. "Very well. If you understand the weight of your responsibilities Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"As do I. Ludovic Bagman, here to represent the Department of Magical Games and Sports," he said with flourish taking a seat.

"Very well. What does the Ministry want of our client Harry James Potter?" Lyle asked leaning back to observe the two wizards.

"On..." Percy swallowed nervously. "The Department of International Magical Cooperation requests that Harry Potter, as a student of Hogwarts return to participate in the lawfully organised and sanctioned Triwizard Tournament and internationally sanctioned diplomatic envoy to the magical United Kingdom. His safety is extended under magical rules governing envoys and diplomats participating in Ministry sanctioned events." Percy looked nervously to Ludo Bagman.

"He will be granted a nominal amount of points and allowed to participate in the remaining tasks of the tournament. No further actions will be taken against him or this law firm by the Ministry of Magic for failure to comply with the magical contract he was entered into and failed to begin," Bagman rattled off. "He will be allowed to complete the minimal tasks within the rules of the tournament. The Ministry also requests you rescind safe haven from Harry Potter."

Harry fancied Lyle would have laughed had it not been so serious. Lyle had already briefed him on how this meeting might go. What had just been said by Percy and Bagman was but one of the scenarios that Lyle and the other lawyers had briefed him with that might happen. Harry was still surprised that neither had addressed the issue that he'd not actually entered himself into the tournament nor had he actually wanted to participate.

"No," Lyle said. The answer seemed to surprise both Percy and Bagman.

"No?" Percy repeated. "Harry do you know what you're rejecting?" He asked in a petulant tone.

Harry looked to Lyle who nodded. "Percy, do you know who these lawyers are?"

Percy nodded slowly. "I don't know how that affects what the Ministry is offering."

"Then you've failed to understand everything that is going on here Percy," Harry said not wishing to explain the intricacies of his departure from Hogwarts.

"Potter, you ran out on a wizarding contract, you should have been-" Percy began but was cut off by Lyle.

"I would choose your words very carefully Mr Weasley," Lyle warned. "You would, it appears do not have all the information or awareness relating to Mr Potter's situation."

Percy suddenly looked panicked and looked to Bagman for assistance. Bagman was doing his best to look everywhere in the room that wasn't a lawyer or Percy.

"I will leave further offers to those in a more senior position than myself to make any offers or judgement on Harry Potter," Percy said looking pointedly at him.

One of the lawyers beside Lyle made several notes in the book he had before him.

"What was that?" Percy asked in a demanding tone to Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"I want to know what you were-" Percy seemed to be puffing himself up for a fight, or maybe he was inflating like Aunt Marge had, Harry wasn't sure for a moment.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, you forget yourself, where you are and your knowledge in these matters," Lyle said in a stern tone as one of the lawyers wrote something and folded it into an envelope passing it to Lyle who rose and walked over to where Percy was sat. "Your presence saves me from sending an owl. You may leave our premises."

Percy threw a filthy glance at Harry before following Bagman out.

"What was that?" Harry asked once the room was clear.

"A warning to the Ministry concerning Mr Weasley. It was ill advised of the Ministry to send someone so young and inexperienced to this meeting," Lyle paused. "Although few things concerning the Ministry surprises me Harry."

"I saw my friend Hermione over Christmas, she said that the Ministry journals have begun to cover this," Harry mused.

Lyle chuckled. "The journals are written by experienced senior wizards not beholden to the Ministry anymore. Those journals are subscription only, they meet higher standards than the toilet paper that is the _Prophet_."

Harry nodded. "While I'm here, I wanted to ask..." Harry paused.

"Go on Harry, this meeting was scheduled for much longer, and you are, as you joke a 'valued client' of ours," Lyle said gently.

"Hermione raised the question of me going to Hogsmeade, to see my friends." Harry queried.

Lyle nodded. "We would need to send someone with you, no doubt Dumbledore will find some method of coercion."

"And I know, I can't step foot on Hogwarts' grounds," Harry said.

"No you cannot. I will need to check the relationship that Hogwarts has to Hogsemeade Harry. Sometimes there are quirks that don't raise their fangs until it is too late," Lyle had a tone of foreboding.

"And there's not always a phoenix around when you need one," Harry said to himself.

-/ - \\\\-

It was, Harry had found out, about 2 weeks to the second task in the Triwizard Tournament. He still wasn't sure how he felt, about all of this.

He was currently sitting in 'meeting chamber 2' of the Hogsmeade Post Office. The 'meeting chambers' were located at the back of the Post Office and were for local businesses to use and to meet in, somewhere that wasn't a pub to meet in.

Like the local scout or church hall that in various parts of the New Forest always seemed to be hosting something.

Harry sat with a cup of tea on one chair waiting, it felt a little weird _scheduling_ to see people, to see his friends and what not.

But that was how they'd decided to do it.

There was a woman sitting in the corner of the room with a book she was half reading. She'd been sent by Lyle to accompany him. She had the utmost discretion and wouldn't be 'actively listening', but just keeping an ear out in case anything threatening was said.

Again it was one of those things he wished he didn't need to have, but had to have none the less.

Then slowly some voices started to drift up the corridor.

"...I don't see why we have to meet here Hermione. We could have met in the Three Broomsticks..." Whined one voice.

"You know why Ron," said a more reasonable, though annoyed tone of voice.

"Yeah but Hermione this place..." The voice began again.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Out of the corner of his eye the lady lawyer looked up briefly.

"Come in," Harry shouted.

Then into the room walked two people, one taking in the room, including his associate in the corner with careful searching eyes. The other narrowed his eyes on Harry, who was sipping his tea and watching the pair.

"Harry," Hermione said in greeting sitting down into the chair opposite.

"Alright Harry?" Ron said looking awkwardly around, his eye falling on Harry's lawyer. "Who's she?"

"An associate. She's only here in case things get dangerous," Harry answered obliquely.

Ron blinked almost theatrically. "Dangerous, Harry, I'm not-" He began.

"Harry means if someone like the Headmaster comes in," Hermione cut Ron off as they sat down.

Harry nodded. "Or anyone else from the tournament. There was even a question of me being here at all."

"It's really serious mate. Dad's mentioned it even," Ron said eagerly and then looked at him. "Why didn't you come to us Harry? You didn't need to run off."

Harry sighed and looked to Hermione who seemed to tense. "I tried to tell you and the others in our house Ron," Harry paused and looked hard at Ron. "Of all people I hoped you'd believe me."

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable and silence reigned for several moments which Harry took to sip his tea.

"Are you any closer to returning to Hogwarts Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

Harry shook his head. "I doubt I'll return this school year," he paused. "And it's looking unlikely I may ever." This illicited surprise from both his friends.

"Why Harry? The tournament will be over soon, then you can come back can't you," Ron asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's becoming apparent that one doesn't easily walk out of a wizarding contract that is between large wizarding schools and presided over by a Supreme Mugwump and the Ministry," Harry surmised.

"But if you didn't put your name in the cup," Ron began.

"That is something I tried to make painfully clear to you Ron," Harry said cooly. "I do not need it repeated to me."

Ron went red. "I didn't know that you didn't Harry!" He exclaimed.

"My word wasn't enough?" Harry asked trying to keep his cool, but now confronted with his 'friend' he wasn't sure if he could.

"No! It's not!" Ron shouted and pointed at him, jumping up.

"No. It wasn't." Harry had remained seated and was trying desperately not to shout at Ron.

"Harry," Hermione said in a level tone. "Ron sit down," she berated him in a tone that suggested they'd had a similar discussion before.

"After everything Ron, what I needed were friends and housemates. I felt I had neither and had to take the path I'm now on." Harry looked up at Ron who was still huffing and puffing. "Tell me then Ron, what should I have done?"

Ron slooped back over and sat heavily down into the chair. "I dunno Harry, not run off. You should have come to us."

"I tried," Harry countered. "What was I meant to do? I knew what was happening was wrong and no one believed that. Dumbledore's solution was that I compete, even though for previous tournaments death was a possibility," Harry looked at Ron carefully. "You two know better than any that death had been a constant worry since I came to Hogwarts. I thought maybe this year that I wouldn't need to watch out at every turn for it."

"And have you? Now you're being _tutored_?" Ron said the last word as though it were a filthy term.

"Not so much," Harry threw him a querying look. "Is there anything wrong with being tutored?"

"Malfoy goes on about it. Other rich families do it during the holidays," Ron muttered.

"And did you think I have a choice Ron? I can't attend Hogwarts. There's a question of whether I could even attend Beauxbaton or Durmstrang if I wanted to that is."

"What?" Ron wrinkled his nose. "Why'd you want to go there?"

"I wouldn't," Harry said simply. "But they're part of the tournament and connected as they are, they're linked into the contract."

"Harry's connected to them as well," Hermione continued his line of explanation looking to Ron as she was doing so.

"So I have the question of my education Ron," Harry refocused Ron's attention on him through the use of his name once more. "I either get tutored or do something more extreme."

"Like what?" Ron almost demanded.

"Move to the United States of America and attend the Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards. To Canada to the Pine Point Academy, to Australia for their Magical Arts and University of Sorcery or New Zealand's Matakitaki River School of Magics," Harry counted off the institutes he knew of.

"What? Leave Britain?" Ron asked. "You'd do that?" Ron continued in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"I considered it," Harry admitted. He knew it was still a possibility, a very remote one, that this contract may not be resolved, ever. It was quite the remote one. One his lawyers had said that probably wouldn't eventuate because of his profile.

"But you'd do everything to stay Harry, near your friends," Hermione suddenly asked.

"Yeah Harry," Ron said looking at him suddenly worried. "You wouldn't run off on us."

"Yes," Harry said, not directly answering either Hermione or Ron's directed questions they had implicitly asked.

"Fred and George said they'd be down to see you," Ron said in a tone Harry thought sounded hopeful or possibly it was just Ron's tone.

Harry nodded, he'd said so in his letter that if anyone wanted they could come. He mentioned in his letter that he felt awkward sitting in wait, but it was the only way he could do it with the contract still in play.

"And Cedric," Hermione added drawing a...Harry wasn't sure what sort of look Ron gave her, an almost betrayed look in his expression.

"Diggory? Why?" Ron demanded. "Krum not enough?" He muttered to himself.

Hermione looked to Ron and sighed. "I don't know Ron, I don't pretend to know what's going on inside some people's heads!" She exclaimed.

"Okay well I hear someone coming now," Harry said distractedly hopeful of a change of subject.

Hermione looked to the clock on the mantle piece. "They're early they said they'd give us plenty of time to catch-" She was cut off momentarily as the doors opened suddenly. "Up."

"Harry," said the person who had strode through the doors of the room in a warm and inviting tone which suggested absolutely none of what it sounded like.

Harry had already risen as the man was walking into the room and had moved over to stand beside his lawyer.

"Albus Wulferic Brian Dumbledore, my client Harry James Potter is protected under safe haven. This establishment is protected under Ministry guideline 1412 for the protection of magical communications," said Jane Holloway, the lawyer whom Harry was standing beside. "Harry, if you'll please," she said as she drew her wand.

"Will do," Harry said as he moved over to the fire, but found it had been extinguished. Withdrawing his wand he attempted to reignite it, to no avail.

"Come back over here Harry," Jane said in a level tone and then looked towards Dumbledore. "Extinguishing a fire in a wizarding post establishment is also against Ministry guidelines Albus Dumbledore," she said.

"Sorry guys," Harry said as he reached into his pocket.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a worried tone.

"Harry my boy, just wait a moment," Dumbledore began to walk into the room.

Jane fired a spell over his shoulder, seemingly surprising the headmaster. "This is a privately hired room Albus Dumbledore. Any spells used by myself are legal. You have intruded."

"I merely wish to speak with Harry Potter, that's not against anything," Dumbledore said innocently.

"It most certainly is," Jane said. "Your interference will be noted in future dealings regarding Harry Potter Albus Dumbledore."

"Harry, if I might-" Dumbledore began again. "We do not have to pursue things this far."

Harry looked past Dumbledore to his shoulder and the wall, careful of not making eye contact with the man, the wizard. That was something Lyle and his tutors had been certain to reiterate more than once to him. That Dumbledore was of the 'old crowd' of wizards that used the mental arts, strategically and casually. It was what made him such a good Headmaster, disarmingly friendly. But also it made him someone to be wary around.

"Things went too far Dumbledore when my name came out of the cup," Harry said, then he whispered the word to the portkey he was holding and disappeared in a swirl of light.

-/

Hermione stared wide eyed at the position where Harry had previously stood, having been whisked away obviously by a portkey after he'd tried to use the fire. She'd not even noticed the Headmaster extinguishing it when he came into the room.

"That was hardly necessary Ms Holloway," the Headmaster looked to the woman, the lawyer who was left in the room.

"We extend our protections and support under safe haven," the lawyer said as her face took on a...Hermione wasn't sure, an expression of concentration and then annoyance. She waved her wand, muttering something almost inaudibly. "Anti-apparition charms."

"Merely a precaution," the Headmaster said casually. "Protection for Harry."

"A bit late for that," Hermione found herself muttering, though obviously too loudly as both the Headmaster the lawyer paid her a slight amount of attention.

"Indeed Ms Granger," said the lawyer and then disappeared in a similar method to Harry.

"If Harry contacts you again Ms Granger, Mr Weasley please pass on my regrets that we could not meet today," the Headmaster said in a sad tone as he walked out of the room. The fire lighting as he exited the room.

For several moments she and Ron stood in the now empty room.

"Hermione, what was that?" Ron croaked.

Hermione wasn't sure. She was pretty sure that the Headmaster had tried to push his way through the law and the law, or rather the lawyer and her client had refused. "I think it shows how serious everyone is about this Ron."

"Too right Hermione, Harry didn't even seem to care about the Headmaster," Ron said looking towards the door, just as his brothers came rushing in along with Cedric.

"Did we miss Harry, we saw the Headmaster wandering out?" Asked Fred and George in a playfully curious tone.

"Harry had to leave when the Headmaster arrived I'm afraid," Hermione said, a slight smile forming on her face.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Seeing Krum's had an affect on our Hermione, hasn't he George," Fred grinned.

"Fred!" Ron hissed and looked around the room for support.

Hermione just glared at him. She'd not forgiven him for what he'd said when he'd come across her and Viktor taking a walk around Hogsmeade, though she'd done her best to forget it.

She had in part decided to go for another 'wander around the grounds' with Krum precisely because it annoyed Ron. Which was petty, she knew. But what Ron had said to her was beyond petty, instead she'd decided to not think about it, directly at least.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry raised an eyebrow at the letter, the post office had admitted that it had allowed Dumbledore access to the room his lawyers had rented out for him to meet his friends in and that they had not checked the list they have given them in advance. A list they had demanded when they were making the booking because the various legal pursuits he was involved in.

Yet despite their concerns regarding the law they had ignored it when it came to Dumbledore.

"I don't wish to get into trouble with the wizarding post," Harry commented.

Lyle chuckled. "Indeed, we all need to use them occasionally," he paused. "There are private entities that provide an equal and above service, for a price."

"For a price," Harry exhaled. "Maybe I should invest in them," he said. One of his tutors was schooling him on finances, both magical and muggle, for his immense fortune that was amassed in the bank.

That in itself raised _even more_ questions, like who had access and where his key had been while he was at the Dursleys. The Goblins he had been told were meticulous with their book keeping and knew that when lawyers came knocking information was what they needed to provide.

"This will fold into evidence against Dumbledore and his unwelcome involvement in your life Harry. The Hogsmeade branch contacted us immediately after the incident admitting fault and we've been contacted by the central Diagon Alley offices also providing information. We've also viewed the memory of incident, Dumbledore breezed through like he owned the place and didn't even allow for his name to be checked."

Harry nodded. He still found the whole idea of memory viewing amazing. Seeing Tom Riddle manifested as real before him had been fantastical, but he was Voldemort. That any wizard could extract their memories and put it in a pensive. He'd been shown one of the bowl-shaped devices here, but so far hadn't had any need to use one or view a memory held within.

"Has Dumbledore said anything about what happened at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"We've sent letters to the Ministry and the Hogwarts board concerning his conduct, as well as contacting the International Confederation of Wizards expressing our concerns at the Headmaster's conduct regarding your meeting your friends," Lyle paused. "The Confederation doesn't usually police its members, not in the same way the Ministry does its departments, but registering our concern is just as strong," he explained.

Harry had found, since beginning all of 'this' he was learning a lot outside of his studies about wizarding law, along with the deep politics that surrounded it. He understood better now why when requesting safe haven it had to be a business, lawyer or powerful family. It needed to be a group that could withstand the scrutiny and combined force of wizarding law and the Ministry, even though you didn't need a lawyer when requesting safe haven Harry thought it should be written in there as a necessity.

But the law, especially wizarding law, Harry was finding moved at a very slow pace. Sometimes it seemed immovable.

-/ - \\\\-

 _A/N:_

 _I wanted to have characters and sort of situations that Harry came across in the Triwizard, like Percy, but in a new setting. Having Percy deliciously out of his depth with the lawyers was fun to write. Especially having the Ministry basically being completely oblivious._

 _I've ramped up the tension between Hermione and Ron, on my first draft of this chapter it was a bit more amicable. But I'd forgotten what happened at the Yule Ball in the books between Hermione and Ron. It's happened in this, albeit 'off screen'._

 _Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat on his broom in a secluded part of the New Forest, he wasn't high off the ground, below the tree heights for the most part.

His tutor was skilling him in non-verbal spells, he was on his broom because "doing something else means your focus must be split. You must learn to cast spells casually, carefully and appear as though it takes neither focus nor concentration, your enemy will always the latter".

This had been wonderful in the past weeks, with the sun shining and a casual wind blowing through the forest, he'd found it easy to practice simple spells.

But it was now raining, pouring in fact and blowing up a gale. Still, he had to keep steady within certain trees, none of them marked and remain at a certain heigh and still cast the spells. Some at ground level, some at the same level as he was flying, it was all challenging, especially given the beating rain that not even the charms he'd cast seemed to stop.

Having returned to his hut, changing and dried off he found he had received some mail while he was out being soaked.

The letters had been marked as having been checked for spells, tracking, transportation or otherwise by his lawyers before being passed onto him.

 _Hello Harry_ ,

That was how Hermione often began her letters now, like they were talking casually.

 _It was the second task today, and I am very glad you were not here. Fleur almost drowned and Viktor...I don't know what he was thinking_.

Harry read with interest of Hermione's telling of the second task. What did appear in the paper always had a bad taste to it. 'The Prophet's the gutter press of the wizarding world, pity that's all there is'. His landlord had said to him as he used a copy someone had left to start one of the fires in the pub. It was, he'd learnt very good for this, because of how cheap the paper was. The wizarding photos that were published barely lasted a couple of days. It must make archiving hell he'd reflected to one of his tutors. They'd snorted 'no one would want to archive the dragon snot of a publication'.

Water.

Under water.

He'd never really got into swimming, he'd learnt by necessity.

When he was in school, before Hogwarts they had arranged swimming lessons for everyone at the local leisure centre.

Dudley had failed to do a lot of it, he just floated around the pool, no need for water wings for him. Harry recalled with a slight smile.

But he'd not floated. He remembered Dudley and Piers each throwing him into the deep end.

Harry distinctly recalled that deep, dark sensation of struggling through the water, struggling as the water rushed into his throat and then suddenly he was in the kids' wading pool with one of the life guards pulling him up and water gushing out of his mouth.

That was only the first time.

There'd been others...now that he thought about it...

Harry put down the letter and let out a breath he'd been holding and tried not to think about it.

About what Dudley and his friends had done to him.

In a couple of months he'd be well and truly free of them.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry looked around the room and was glad he was surrounded by lawyers, and his lawyers had further 'assistants' by the side of the room just in case anyone tried anything.

In the room was Ludo Bagman there representing the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Albus Dumbledore as the host of the Triwizard Tournament. The Department of International Magical Co-Operation had been invited but it had been revealed the man whom Percy Weasley had been representing had been discovered missing for some time.

Instead someone from the International Magical Office of Law, the first time Harry had seen a government official relating to law since all of this had started, he wasn't clear if the man was a lawyer or not though.

They were all here because Harry had found out, from Hermione, who hadn't said in her letter how she'd found it out, that the cup was to be used in the final challenge.

Which would suggest it would be further spelled or something away from its first name-spitting task.

He'd raised it with his lawyers and now here they all were.

Well, actually they didn't need to all be here in London, it could have been sorted out by mail.

But it was Dumbledore who had forced the meeting.

"I must object my dear man to the cup being held hostage in such a way as you're proposing, isolated from what is a simple game. You can have access to the cup after the final task," Dumbledore said calmly. "I would like to know how you found out about the final task in the first place," he said directing this comment towards Harry.

Harry looked down at his notepad, even though his lawyers took notes, recorded the conversation and whatever else he felt he needed to have something in front of him, if anything just to ignore Dumbledore and everyone else's gaze. Hermione had merely said she'd asked some 'friendly questions to the teachers who favoured her work'.

Ludo Bagman shrugged and looked to the man from the International Magical Office of Law. "Archer?"

"International Law is not précis in this matter," he said awkwardly. "The hosting school may create, in consultation with the Ministry and the magical bodies that are associated with the other competitors' schools – tasks."

Harry looked to his lawyer and received a nod. "As I was entered into the tournament under a different school, as the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore have said – only one from each school may represent at the tournament, then shouldn't whatever school I was entered into been consulted regarding these tasks?" Harry asked in the most convoluted and precise way he could.

Archer blinked. "That is one of several questions that is currently being researched regarding this case," he looked across the table to Dumbledore. "And as such this meeting should not have been requested."

"I of course bow to your knowledge of the law," Dumbledore said to no one in particular. "But as Mr Bagman was the only Ministry representative at Hogwarts I felt, in everyone's best interests that a meeting should be called."

Harry wondered what Dumbledore was playing at, something he noted on his notepad to ask his lawyers later.

Dumbledore continued "I would ask, as the third task's plotting and layout has been completed that we are allowed to continue with the tournament un-interrupted, for the sake of those participating. Whatever needs to happen to the cup can surely happen after the tournament is ended?"

Lyle ignored Dumbledore and looked to Archer. "While the tournament is currently being run we wished to be able to access the cup, if need be. We were informed by Albus Dumbledore that it was being kept secure," Lyle paused. "Something he assured with the full power of International Confederation of Wizards, this assurance now doesn't seem to be worth anything if the cup was to serve as the final goal."

Archer nodded. "You have that assurance?"

Lyle nodded and pushed a piece of parchment across the table. "Signed by three of the Confederation and witnessed, we have a penseive where the memory can be viewed."

"Thorough, good." Archer said appraising the parchment. "Bagman, does the third task need to use the cup?" He asked seemingly awakening Bagman from his stupor.

"What? Oh, no. Reaching the end one needs to stand aloft, touching the cup is a salute to final victory. It would be disappointing if it wasn't there," he said looking to Dumbledore.

"I see," Archer passed the parchment back to Lyle. "The law must take precedence," he said after several moments' thought.

Harry watched as Dumbledore's face fell slightly.

"The cup may be removed from Hogwarts at the earliest opportunity to Lock, Flint & Scythe who may check it for any signs of tampering," Archer said.

"I must most certainly object," Dumbledore huffed. "The cup is more than a symbol it is part of the tournament itself. It must remain at Hogwarts, until the end of the tournament."

Archer looked back to Lyle. "A compromise perhaps?"

Lyle thought for a second. "The cup will be removed from its location and be guarded in a secure area of Hogwarts by our own staff and an independent contractor of ours," he paused. "and Aurors from the Ministry. No further contact from any Hogwarts staff or students will be allowed."

Archer thought for a moment. "I can make that work with the Ministry," he nodded and looked to Dumbledore. "I will consult with the board to ensure a location which is neutral within Hogwarts for the cup to be stored Headmaster. We cannot obviously ask you."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant, whether it was a slight on Dumbledore or what.

"Very well," was all Dumbledore said.

Harry was surprised that Dumbledore left the room, this time without trying to get some time alone with him.

Saying so as he raised his questions with Lyle.

"The Headmaster has a finite amount of power in certain situations Harry, and the Ministry in this situation will be held to account, the law is the law, even if it is less enforced in certain situations than in the muggle sphere," Lyle paused. "As Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore has been used to getting his way. That will change as this and other things we are pursuing move through the legal circles of the Ministry and its connected associations."

Then Harry asked the question he asked whenever he saw his lawyers. Would he ever return to Hogwarts?

Lyle gestured with his wand floating a tray with a jug of water over to the table and sighed. "You've wanted a firm answer every time Harry."

"And you can't give me one I know," Harry sighed. "I just wish..." He shook his head.

"Magical law is much more…" Lyle trailed off. "Fluid and uncertain than the muggle world."

-/ - \\\\-

Harry looked at the 'information parchment' that had been released to what passed as the media in the wizarding world; the wireless, Prophet, plus any journals and foreign wizarding press that might be writing about these events. His lawyers had asked him if he wanted to do it, as the Prophet was scrambling for information and Hogwarts wasn't saying anything regarding the 'incident at the Triwizard Tournament'. The incident was not _directly_ related to him.

He'd considered not doing anything, but, as Dumbledore had supposedly forbidden any owls from leaving Hogwarts after the event there was little information getting out.

Though according to the Lyle the International Confederation of Wizards was asking questions of Dumbledore regarding this move. Halting owl post was something very infrequently done and only if certain circumstances were met.

He'd had his lawyers draw up the conditions for the information parchment's use so the Prophet and anyone else couldn't bastardise the information contained on it.

It explained that an attempt had been made by a wizard that appeared to be Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody to gain access to the cup. Upon his being stunned and secured by forces guarding the cup it was revealed he was Polyjucied and instead was Barty Crouch Jr, a known Death Eater.

The real Moody having been kept in an expanding trunk within Moody or rather Crouch's room.

What he was going to do to the cup and what his plans were for it were currently being extracted from him by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, with observers from Lock, Flint & Scythe and also three independent wizards from the International Confederation of Wizards. With everything being documented as it would probably impact on Harry's ongoing case against the Ministry.

The working hypothesis his lawyers were operating under at the moment was that it was Crouch as Moody who had put his name into the cup in order to lead him to Voldemort or Voldemort's agents.

Unfortunately, just because Crouch was a criminal, potentially working for Voldemort still didn't nullify what he'd done.

Wizarding law didn't work like that.

Nothing was ever simple.

-/ - \\\\-

 _A/N:_

 _For 'information parchment' think media release._

 _The graveyard sequence still happens, albeit less smoothly for Voldemort, more on this in coming chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was summer in the New Forest.

Harry Potter was flying fast. Faster than he'd ever flown before.

So fast the trees and shrubs around him were just blurs.

So fast if he impacted with any of those trees he would be in serious trouble.

Something was chasing him, so he knew he had to move faster, and smarter.

He was sure as long as he reach the edge of the trees he'd be fine.

Safe.

Then there were two taps on his shoulders and he swore, slowing rapidly down.

"Good, Harry, very good," his tutor was in front of him as he jumped off his broom.

His tutor didn't have a broom, he was stood in front of him with a appraising smile on his face.

"Dangerously fast. But good," his tutor praised.

"It still caught me," Harry admitted with some chagrin as his tutor beckoned the purple spheres towards him. They were sort of like snitches, except they chased you, tapping you on the back or wherever.

'It was no good, just learning to fly, you need to learn to fly fast and combatively, ready for anything'. His tutor had said in the past.

You only flew fast if something was pursuing you. It made you think differently, made you make rational and irrational choices in order to escape.

"They caught you barely metres from the finish line. You're improving at a very good rate Harry. That's enough for today. I think," he said in a precise manner, then with a shake of Harry's hand his tutor disapparated.

Harry grinned and looked at his watch. He still had plenty of time for his meeting.

Slowly, compared to how he'd been riding earlier rode his broom back to his hut.

It had been...different so far, he'd not really noticed the end of the Hogwarts year, except it meant his friends could visit more often.

Though they still needed to send word first, dropping in made his landlord and his lawyers nervous.

He'd even had the three champions of the Triwizard Tournament visit him. The winner had been Cedric, though each had professed their thanks to him. That, had he not pursued action against the Tournament and the cup then they might have fallen into Voldemort's clutches.

Cedric had informed him his family was looking into pursuing legal action against the Ministry and Hogwarts for the danger posed to him both at school and during the Tournament, especially given Dumbledore and the Ministry's proclamations about the safety of the Tournament at the start of the previous year.

But Cedric was reticent about actively pursuing anything against Dumbledore and Hogwarts in general because he wanted to finish his schooling there.

Harry understood that.

This was, or rather would have been his fifth year at Hogwarts.

Not that he'd even really had a fourth year.

Now was the time, were you at Hogwarts that you started to plan for your future employment, what subjects you would begin to focus and specialise in, who you might start to put quill to parchment to begin the process of contact to request apprenticeships, that sort of thing.

According to his accountants, he needn't be concerned over things such as employment in the traditional sense.

Both his parents had come from families with considerable estates or holdings. His mother and father had dissolved most of the holdings as the war ramped up in the wizarding world. Which explained why there no longer was any large Potter lands or house like other elder wizarding families that he knew of.

In part that was what his accountants' meeting here was about, all his money. It was fine, supposedly leaving it in the bank, with the goblins, it had sat fine, mostly, since his escaping Voldemort.

However, there were continuing questions, especially regarding his key and how many hands it had passed through before it arrived in his when Hagrid first took him to Diagon Alley.

He'd received a letter with an upset tone to it from Hermione, on behalf of Hagrid at being contacted by his lawyers and Gringotts about that. He'd not deliberately sought out to have a go at Hagrid.

But it seemed every time his lawyers pulled out and picked apart a piece of his life and finally got to the bottom they found a basement.

With a cellar.

And a set of stairs.

Which led to a dark and twisting corridor. Guarded with a sign saying 'Beware of the Leopard'.

Harry hoped, though didn't dare think definitively that Voldemort and whatever connection they had was at an end.

Wormtail's (the reports had said Peter Pettigrew) body had been found earlier in the summer after the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had combed over the graveyard which had been the cup's destination, had Crouch Jr succeeded.

According to the report sent to his lawyers some sort of ceremony had taken place, and had probably failed. 'The consequences of which are still being determined, experts are being consulted'.

That was basically the same phrase from those extracting information from Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry often joked that he never thought the world revolved around him, despite Snape and other's opinion, but things seemed to keep coming back to him.

It was something he didn't enjoy.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry looked at Lyle.

He'd come up to London to hear something 'concerning'.

"How much research?" Harry asked.

In the still ongoing case into Dumbledore, more specifically how much influence he had in the days leading up to his parents death and his placement with the Dursleys his lawyers had requested from the International Confederation of Wizards everything that Dumbledore had researched through their libraries and connected agencies. Considering how much research and how wildly read Dumbledore was Harry thought that was an overreach. But then he wasn't a lawyer.

In any case his lawyers had received a complete list, it had been redacted, with topics concerning Hogwarts and students having been redacted away.

But the topic of souls, magic and protections had slipped through and caught the eye of someone, and now Harry was sitting with Lyle.

"A considerable amount, there is also the possibility of a prophecy," Lyle let the sentence hang.

Harry leant back into his chair. His studies had been progressing well, even though he wasn't sure what he would study or do following the conclusion to them. He was more or less just being tutored in everything that he could do. For the most part the 'hard' magic like Transfiguration, Potions, Tactical magic, Magical construction, Practical and home magic and research and study of texts. The 'soft' magical subjects like Divination and Astrology he'd decided not to pursue, he knew enough to know that he didn't have any abilities in them. But did know that prophecies were big things in the wizarding world.

"'To sway the lines of possibility, to see the ebb and flow.'" Harry quoted. He didn't like prophecies. That his life might be marked out by someone muttering into their tea leaves.

Lyle had produced a piece of parchment. "We're not sure there's a prophecy, we can only ask the Ministry."

"They keep them somewhere in the dark depth of the Ministry of Magic don't they?" Harry asked trying to recall what the name of the place was. It wasn't necessary to know about the Ministry to receive a Hogwarts-equivelant education and any time he had to deal with the Ministry so far he had them come to him. Or rather his solicitors, so he'd not tried to remember the various levels and areas of the Ministry of Magic.

"The Department of Mysteries," Lyle supplied. "If we ask, with your signed permission, they have to seek it out."

"And then all parties involved meet to hear it," Harry nodded as his studies came back to him. "You think it was Dumbledore that made it?"

"Or heard the prophecy," Lyle admitted as Harry signed the various pieces of parchment.

-/ - \\\\-

Of course.

Dumbledore was there.

Lyle had been right. Of course Dumbledore would be here.

They were in the Ministry of Magic. The question of whether Harry could set foot on Ministry of Magic sites had been resolved some time ago.

He could, because while they were connected via the contract to the Triwizard they existed in a 'uniquely neutral legal environment' regarding magical contracts that sat outside their traditional borders.

Something which according to Lyle threw up several other issues concerning magical contract and law regarding the Ministry. Though not something they were unfamiliar with. 'Policy on the run' was a natural state for the Ministry.

Harry however still couldn't set foot in Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons or Durmstrang as they were the principle parties involved in the Triwizard, and if he did set foot in either of them he would re-open himself to the contract again, even though the tournament had finished the contract was still valid.

It was a nightmare.

This was another one.

"Harry," Dumbledore beamed as Harry ad Lyle took their seats as far from Dumbledore as possible. "I had hoped you would come alone, given your new found independence."

Harry shook his head. He had been allowed to bring one other person to the prophecy reading. He'd have liked to have many people, but Lyle had way above proven his stuff and was the man he trusted, literally with his life.

"I had wished to reveal to you the contents of the prophecy in due course," Dumbledore continued. "Unfortunately events have conspired against that."

Harry looked to Lyle who inclined his head slightly, there was something his lawyers hadn't been able to find out for him. "Do you know where Sirius is?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's face lit up, seeing that Harry was speaking to him and then fell as he heard the subject matter. "No. I'm afraid not Harry, I have many agents looking."

"For him?" Harry pressed.

"For signs," Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"Of what?" Harry wondered.

Then someone from the Ministry came in with a glowing flask.

"You have requested the prophecy," he intoned. "This is the prophecy concerning Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle," he paused. "Voldemort."

Harry chanced a look at Dumbledore who was watching the man with an appreciative look, but Harry knew he'd heard it all before, just maybe not in this context.

-/

Then, it was done. The prophecy was bottled up and taken away.

"Now you know Harry," Dumbledore said in a level tone.

Now he knew.

"What does this have to do with souls?" Harry blurted, Lyle shifted though didn't do anything to halt the discussion.

"Ah," Disappointment present was present in Dumbledore's tone. "Your associates' request to the Confederation was not something I expected Harry."

"Outside of the prophecy was any of this expected?" Harry challenged.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Events and their outcomes can never truly be predicted Harry."

"And this prophecy?" Harry asked. "Have I met the qualifications for it? What of Neville?" Harry challenged his temper rising. Lyle rested a hand on his arm.

Harry exhaled and breathed calmly as the possibilities began in his mind. "When did you discover the contents of the prophecy?" He asked in a calmer tone.

Dumbledore remained silent.

"That information will be recorded Supreme Mugwump Dumbledore by the Ministry," Lyle challenged. "We will add it to our ongoing case."

Dumbledore shifted. "I knew before events that set you on your path took place, but not soon enough to change them, even if I dared," Dumbledore said in a soft, broken tone.

After a few moments silence Dumbledore rose. "We will speak again Harry. Of Voldemort." He paused and looked at Lyle. "And of Horcruxes. Now you know the prophecy."

Then he was gone.

-/ - \\\\-

They were seated outside. Lyle had come down to the New Forest.

To explain some things.

"How much danger am I in?" Harry asked after they'd exchanged greetings.

"No more than you were prior to knowing the prophecy," Lyle said.

Harry gave him a look. "I never did do that 'threat assessment'," Harry smirked. "I'll never get life insurance now."

"You're too young to have that much of a cynical tone Harry," Lyle cautioned in a humour-filled tone.

"And the horcruxes?" Harry wondered. Dumbledore's tone that day suggested that they he and Lyle knew about horcruxes and why Dumbledore gave the word such gravity.

"You may need more expert advice," Lyle began. "The word sounds familiar but it's beyond my realm of study," Lyle paused and gave him a look. "But you heard Dumbledore's tone."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

-/ - \\\\-

Harry'd hired out his landlord's pub for the week. Wizards didn't do universities, not like muggle ones, not in the UK at least.

There was no big wizarding university to go to to ask 'what's a horcrux and what does this mean for me?'.

There was Hogwarts and there were the various pureblood families that you called on if things got bad, if you were part of that crowd.

If not, well you were buggered.

Essentially Lyle had suggested this to the solution of the question. To get a bunch of widely read witches and wizards around to discuss it and find a solution, or at worst better questions.

They had a lot of information which was outside even the fringes of the esoteric that his solicitors covered.

Harry had made a note to ask the collected people why magical universities didn't exist. Surely there were wizards who wanted to continue onto further study after Hogwarts?

He did find it a little ironic that he had to ask them to sign a contract to protect the information they were discussing, even though he still had a contract on him. But Lyle promised it would be a fairly standard contract to just protect the things pertaining to him.

He just hoped they would discover a solution to the problem of horcruxes. The what, how, where, why and any other questions that might be related to them.

-/ - \\\\-

They were sat _again_ in the post office's rooms in Hogsmeade, this time however Dumbledore was invited.

They'd had the information for over a week, the collected witches and wizards having worked and discussed and dined hard, working and talking and generally pondering on the question of what they were.

Harry had also had his question answered; why magical universities didn't exist.

They did, at a smaller size in other countries.

But in Britain the Ministry of Magic was wary of another institution challenging it in collected power and employment. They were also wary of a large group of smart people getting together who couldn't be corrupted or influenced. 'Education like that of colleges or universities does not lead to power, but they are wary of it nonetheless, new discoveries threaten them'. One of the Countesses had said to him when he'd asked a small group the question.

'And what if someone was to try and set one up?' He'd asked them curiously, but added. 'Hypothetically'.

They had laughed and said that the future was always interesting and indeterminate.

Harry looked up as Dumbledore breezed into the room.

"Ah, Harry," he smiled, his expression shifting downwards as he took in Lyle and the other lawyers in the room. "I had hoped we could discuss things privately."

Harry waited for Dumbledore to take a seat. "We've found out a lot about horcruxes."

Dumbledore didn't seem hugely surprised. After all he'd mentioned the name out loud at their last meeting. "Tom's diary was one of them."

Not for the first time Harry wondered if Dumbledore had deliberately dropped the word 'horcrux' to see what he did with the information, rather than assuming the knew about it already. Harry didn't ask any of these musings in his mind and instead just nodded at this information. It had been postulated, given the diary's capabilities that is had to be something of exceptional 'otherness'.

From what he understood they were difficult to destroy, though not indestructible, magical objects of great power. They needed to be, in order to destroy a part of a soul.

The other part, the part no one was sure of and the reason he had asked for this meeting to be called was the thing that threatened to eat away at him.

The question of whether he would see his next birthday.

"Is one lurking within me?" Harry asked in a lull.

It would explain things like his ability with parseltongue, Voldemort's attraction to him and the reason he was linked in the prophecy.

But time and time again in their researches, their deliberations, his lawyers found a significant amount of information suggesting Dumbledore had done more than his fair share of research on Harry and his life and had worked hard to keep him away from magical sites and individuals, where this might have been discovered sooner.

Dumbledore shifted.

"Yes. Harry, I'm sorry," Dumbledore said with sorrow in his voice.

-/ - \\\\-

 _A/N:_

 _For those wondering on the timing of this chapter it essentially happens before the start of_ _ **The Order of the Phoenix**_ _._

 _Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry had wanted to say he felt angry when Dumbledore confirmed a horcrux was lurking within him.

But he wasn't.

It had been suggested as a possibility.

Albeit a remote one, but one that explained some things.

Mostly he'd felt numb and had sat back as Lyle and the other requested, almost demanded all of Dumbledore's information about the horcuruxes he knew of.

"Harry?" Lyle was saying.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry," he paused trying to focus his thoughts. "what, yes?" He asked, his mind still somewhat tort from the revelation.

Dumbledore was looking at him worried. "What will you do now Harry?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't want to think about it, not for the moment, that he might have to die to defeat Voldemort. That while the horcruxes existed Voldemort would remain.

As Dumbledore rose to leave Harry felt his voice return to want to challenge Dumbledore.

"I intend to live."

-/ - \\\\-

It was interesting that the Ministry of Magic didn't prevent its employees from pursuing 'extra activities', as long as it wasn't fighting for 'a force with the power to challenge the Ministry of Magic'.

In the room beyond the doors he was stood outside was everyone, including some Ministry Aurors who'd answered his lawyer's advert. Those within were under a fairly tight contract, tighter even more so than his last research jaunt.

Once again this was something Harry found mildly amusing, considering his own contract was still dragging on.

"You needn't go in there Harry. They have everything they need," Lyle said beside him.

But he wanted to go in. These would be the people who would be risking life, limb and wand to find and destroy the horcruxes, and eventually after some sort of evaluation process that he'd not settled on some would help him get access to Voldemort.

How that would happen and how he'd confront Voldemort was something else, a question they were still working out how to resolve as safely as possible.

Harry already knew something of all the people in the room, amongst them the real Mad Eye Moody and someone called Nymphadora Tonks, who was a metamorphmagus and they both shared a connection to Sirius.

He knew from his magical studies that within the British wizarding population this ability was rare. A lot rarer than animagus, which was something a lot, though not all wizards possessed the possibility of learning.

There were a few bounty hunters, hit wizards and 'tactical academics' whatever that meant in here as well. They were all being paid very well for their troubles, the task ahead was not a safe one by any regard.

Any price, Harry had said to Lyle to know he could get on with his life without Voldemort or Dumbledore lurking in the wings waiting to strike.

"I just wanted to come in a said, hi. This is me, the face of your employer, the one who needs these horcruxes destroyed," Harry paused awkwardly.

He'd thought he'd gotten used to being in a room with far more capable individuals, older and more experienced than himself. Yet he was superior than them, just because he was employing them.

It was weird.

"I...I have complete trust in you all. Much better than running off on my own to find them," Harry laughed, as did most of the people who were in the room.

Then as the silence resumed and they looked to him, thankfully the doors opened and Lyle came to whisk the collected people away.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and wished he'd listened when he'd been told not to come in. That he'd been revealed to be a nervous 15 year old. Faced with...

"Potter," Harry's thoughts were broken into by the presence of a wizard who'd remained.

"Alastor Moody," Harry said, he'd looked at the names of everyone in the room and had made a point of remembering, to prove to his tutors that he was doing the memory challenges they set, not just the 'remembering spells and stuff', teachings they'd taught.

"You did a brave thing, challeng'n Dumbledore. Not participating in the tournament," he said, his odd eye looking him over.

"And this?" Harry asked curiously. Supposedly Moody had been asked by Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts to be the defence professor, for real this time.

Moody laughed. "Dumbledore would have you do this too, were he in charge. Character building."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You're smarter than that Potter, smart enough to look for these kinds of people takes intelligence. To know when there's a stronger force and to take a different route." Then he nodded to him and limped out of the room.

Nymphadora Tonks the metamorphmagus who was with him smiled briefly and looked like she wanted to say something to him but was called by Moody before she could, so just followed him out giving him a wink and a smile as she did so.

-/ - \\\\-

"How are you Cedric?" Harry asked the older teen opposite him.

Harry only really heard of what happened at Hogwarts from Hermione. Ron's letters were somewhat lacking in detail.

"I can appreciate your life Harry, somewhat now." He sipped his tea. They were in the Hogsmeade post office rooms. "And your situation."

Harry's lawyer associate was outside. Harry now felt confident enough with his portkey that he could have her outside. There was also only one entrance to this room, if Dumbledore were to storm it, he or anyone else would need to go through that.

Hopefully soon he would start preparing for apparition, his unique legal status meaning he didn't need necessarily to wait until he was seventeen.

Harry smiled. "Hermione has said you've attracted unwanted attention. I don't wish it on anyone you know Cedric."

Cedric smiled at him. "I know Harry, I just...just wish it hadn't affected Cho so much."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, he didn't really know or had experienced enough relationships to offer anything on why Cho would have split with him or...well anything. He admitted as much.

Cedric laughed. "You're honest Harry, that's nice to hear."

"I've got very little to lose Cedric," Harry admitted honestly.

"You're not returning to Hogwarts are you?" Cedric asked after a few moments of silence.

Harry shook his head. "Probably not," he paused swallowing a lot of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth all at once. "It was the best place in my life to be," his voice cracked slightly. "I never thought I'd leave willingly."

"It's different, growing up in a magical family. It must be so different to come from the muggle world," Cedric mused.

"Something else Dumbledore had his hand in," Harry muttered to himself.

Cedric just have him a knowing look but didn't say anything.

-/

"Still feels weird Harry. Making a time to see you," Ron said plopping himself down onto the chair and taking a biscuit.

"As Harry can't drop in and visit us Ron I don't see there's any option," Hermione said in a somewhat terse tone pouring herself a cup of tea. She didn't pour one for Ron.

" _You_ visited him _._ " Ron's tone was full of accusation but his eyes were on the tea pot.

"I sent him a letter, we talked. _My_ parents took me round. Your parents wouldn't even let you floo or make a time to see him," Hermione countered.

Ron crossed his arms. "Mum's been busy."

"Especially since Harry's shown no signs of returning to Hogwarts," Hermione countered again.

Harry found it mildly amusing, his friends bickering in front of him, it almost felt like he was back at Hogwarts. But there was an added harshness occasionally to Hermione's tone.

Though the content of their bickering did reveal some things. Ron's letters hadn't so much indicated his mum didn't like what he was doing, how he'd decided to approach...everything, but there was a suggestion of it. More so from Hermione.

Harry didn't know why, not really specifically that her sympathy towards him would shift so dramatically, considering the love she'd shown in the past visiting the Burrow and the like.

He'd tried asking Ron about it in his letters but he'd just written back and said 'that's just mum'.

"Does your mum have a problem with how I've been trying to resolve my situation?" Harry interjected between Hermione and Ron's argument.

"No," Ron said in a short tone.

"No?" Hermione challenged.

Ron frowned at Hermione and let out a sigh. "She just thinks that you should have gone to Dumbledore instead of all this stuff through the Ministry and these _lawyers_."

"And you agree," Hermione added in a challenging tone.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "It's all this paperwork. It's even at school. Professor Lupin's even making us read about it," he frowned. "You're enjoying it. You should have told him to stay, go to the professors! Not being away for so long."

Harry had heard that Professor Lupin had been brought back as Defence teacher, narrowly beating out some Ministry employee who'd been pushed towards the role by Minister for Magic Fudge. From what Harry had read in the various wizarding journals he now subscribed to Dumbledore and the Hogwarts board had used Harry's own case as evidence as why the Ministry shouldn't interfere.

"Is it the cost?" Harry suddenly wondered, seemingly pausing Hermione and Ron's bickering. His legal pursuits were costing something, though likely not as it might if this were simpler, because it was so detailed and complicated it was proving to be something of a test or a challenge. It was one of those quirks of wizarding law that allowed lawyers access to certain specialised funds. Or write it off for tax or something. If wizards paid tax. He'd not actually got so bored that he'd looked into it, even with all his discussions with accountants and what not. They'd only covered muggle tax implications, for when he started to move more or his money around and out into the muggle realms.

"I don't know. How much is it?" Ron focused his attention on him with a hard look.

"I don't know, " Harry admitted.

Ron almost exploded. "You don't know?"

"Calm down Ron." Hermione idly commented as she sipped her tea.

"Should there be a cut off point for freedom and safety?" Harry asked. There had been discussions that, at some point the Ministry might compensate him for that very thing. Also pay his legal bills etc. Exactly when either of these things would happen was something of an open question.

Ron didn't answer.

"After everything, everything we know now Ron, with fake Moody, the cup, and all the challenges let me ask you," Harry paused and found he had both Hermione and Ron's attention with his calm posing of a question. "Should I have remained at Hogwarts, and would you have remained were you in my position?" Harry finished calmly, using a tone similar to one of his tutors when she posed him hypothetical questions to answer or challenges to create solutions to.

Ron grabbed a biscuit bit down on it roughly, angrily. "That's not fair Harry."

Harry looked to Hermione.

Hermione laughed. "You expect me to answer Harry?"

Harry inclined his head. "Imagine you had the power of hindsight then Hermione," Harry offered in a reasoning tone.

"Yes. I'd do it Harry." Ron suddenly said during the briefest of pauses of silence. "That's set me up above everyone, that'd show Malfoy!" He almost burst exclaiming.

Hermione looked to Ron carefully and then back to Harry. "You've been asked this question before haven't you Harry?"

Harry inclined his head again. "One of my tactical magic tutors likes to pose hypothetical questions. That you need to be capable of _thinking_ not just throwing spells around. That you have to advance your mind, not just your abilities."

"You would though, wouldn't you Harry?" Ron pressed. "You'd go for it, suck it to Voldemort in that graveyard thing."

Hermione looked back to Harry.

Harry smiled sadly. "No."

"No?" Ron spluttered launching himself out of his chair, almost on an attack vector with Harry.

Hermione tensed, but Harry didn't.

"I never wanted to be famous Ron, and with all this now all I want to get is away," Harry sighed with some finality.

"Away?" Ron croaked. "From Hogwarts?"

"I haven't been at Hogwarts for more than a year. I probably won't ever get back there." Harry found he was able to say this without his voice cracking this time. His earlier conversation with Cedric seemingly having resolved this for him.

"But, but...Harry, we're your friends, you can't..." Ron fell back down into the chair.

"I'm not going to stop being a friend," Harry said carefully. He hadn't really admitted to anyone, but Ron and in fact many of the other people in his house, (or was that former house?) but it was Ron's reaction, even though it was a year ago, that really hurt him the most.

"A friend?" Ron looked between Harry and Hermione. "I'm still your friend Harry."

Harry smiled softly. "I hope so."

Ron tried to smile. "You've got to come back and show Malfoy and the Slytherins that Griffyndors don't run away from problems."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I almost ended up in Slytherin." This earnt him a look from both Hermione and Ron.

"What?" Hermione said in a surprised tone. Ron hissed his question.

"I was talking about it with one of my tutors. How things might have been different. She said there was no use wondering on what might be. Only what is," Harry mused in a reflective manner.

"Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. "Is that why you considered Malfoy for safe haven?"

Ron turned to look at Hermione. "What Hermione?"

"If things had been different, if I'd not known anything about Hogwarts, I met Malfoy in Diagon Alley," Harry poured himself another cup of tea. "It's interesting, though fruitless to wonder on what might have been," Harry finished as he sipped his tea. "That's what my tutor says, not to waste much energy on it. Better for the here and now," Harry added. Ron looked like he was staring off into the middle distance. Harry looked to Hermione. "Have I said something controversial?" Harry asked in a mock whisper.

"Malfoy Harry?" Ron looked at him with betrayal on his expression. Harry'd only seen Ron with that expression once before, it was when he'd been trying to cope with his own name coming out of the cup and looked around for reassurance, and found only this expression on Ron's face.

"It's not as though I've done anything." Harry put down his tea cup and walked over to the fire, wanting to put some distance between himself and Ron.

"But you thought about it," Ron angrily spat.

"So now you're prosecuting me for thought crime?" Harry turned around to look at Ron.

"For betraying us!" Ron said simply standing up.

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"No. Hermione. He's...He's left Hogwarts and become a Malfoy sympathiser," Ron said and stormed out of the room.

Harry exhaled. "I've buggered this up haven't I Hermione?" Harry asked after a moment as he sat down opposite Hermione.

Hermione looked towards the door. "It's been a lot to take in." She paused. "He's become more...Ron, almost paranoid." She paused. "Malfoy's still awful, bulling. Not just me, others as well."

Harry nodded. "I had to face some things that happened, to me, at the hands of Dudley and his friends," he said in short sentences. "In context to that Malfoy's name calling seems minor in comparison. Maybe I let Ron let me get more angry," he sighed in exasperation.

"Harry what-" Hermione began.

Harry shook his not eager to revisit something which had already been revisited too much for his own liking with his lawyers and Her Majesty's Government. All sealed, thankfully.

Then there was a knock on the door. "We just saw our brother, beetroot that he is storm out of here," said a voice.

"Have you been using your new knowledge to spell tummy troubles for our ickle brother?" Asked another similar voice.

"I hope you have Harry," said the other voice as the two brothers walked into the room. "I hope you've shown him what for."

Harry smiled broadly. "Nothing like that. That would have been better."

-/ - \\\\-

 _A/N:_

 _I'm pretty happy with the way I've written Ron in this chapter. He bounces between jealousy and paranoia quite well. He's not had to go through the same witnessing Harry taking part in the Triwizard that he does in the books which would have tempered his personality. Instead he's left wanting the fame that Harry and now also Cedric has. Ron's also had time to stew on events thus far. Without any interaction with them, as he had in previous years._

 _No Umbridge at Hogwarts basically because if she was there it wouldn't help the story along. So Lupin gets the job. That's not to say I won't have her appear elsewhere._

 _I split Cedric with Cho because...why not? I've saved him from being a dead spare, he can't have everything._

 _Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been barely 3 weeks since the collected adventurers, hit wizards and tactical academics had been out doing their thing, and aside from one taking an arrow to the knee, Harry thought that they'd been going along quite well. He received - via his lawyers summaries of their work, one especially he'd found an interesting read from Nymphadora and Moody who'd paid a visit to a former Ministry worker whereupon they'd been ambushed by the person's family using some sort of golems. Moody and Nymphadora had escaped by 'smashing them to pieces', whether that was the golem, house or people hadn't been specified.

But now the run of easygoing had seemed to have been broken.

One of the group had been injured landing him in St Mungo's and four others had been attacked by those loyal to Voldemort who'd obviously cottoned on to what they were doing.

Which meant they needed to move up their schedule. Into realms he found unpleasant.

Unpleasant at best.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea," Harry said looking around the room. He was sat in a fairly unassuming room in an unassuming part the alley which was neither Diagon nor Knockturn. It wasn't his lawyer's space, rather a neutral meeting area.

"You are convincing when you need to be Harry. You're in fact more of an orator than you think you are. Samantha speaks very highly of your capabilities," Lyle reasoned.

'Samantha' said she disliked being called that. It was 'Sam' whenever he was under her tutelage which was a combination of tactical magic with some potions thrown in when the weather was inclement or she'd managed to get some fresh potion ingredients from the market by the docks.

Harry wasn't specifically sure which docks, but from what he knew there were several wizarding ships that unloaded on the river ports and sea ports of stock, some of which was sold there, before it got to shops and other sellers.

He hadn't been surprised there existed wizarding shipping and logistics companies, not when he'd had a moment to think about it. But it was just something that he'd not thought about before.

Then there was a dull thud of a knock, not by a hand but something harder against the door, signalling the arrival of someone whom he thought he'd never sit down casually and have a conversation with. Someone whom he'd thought he could go the rest of his life without meeting again.

But needs must and all that. A little unpleasantness was better than a high possibility of death.

Supposedly.

Lyle stepped the few paces over to the door. "Lord Malfoy." Stepping aside to grant Lucius Malfoy entry, he then respectfully looked to Harry and said calmly. "Harry, I'll be outside."

"Very well," Harry said rising from his chair. "Lord Malfoy." He greeted in the same calm, controlled manner that he had used when dealing with Ron. In some ways this was easier. He never considered Lucius Malfoy as a friend, any of the Malfoys in fact.

That was what made Ron...Ron's attitude his... _betrayal_ so hard. That before that he'd felt like he was part of their family, his _best friend_. A position Hermione had over taken.

"Mr Potter," Lucius Malfoy purred as he took the chair Harry offered with a wave.

"Tea?" Harry asked with a flick of his wand. "Or something stronger?"

"Tea, will be fine Mr Potter," Malfoy said taking a seat. "I must say your wand work has improved greatly since your imposed removal from Hogwarts. The board was most surprised."

Harry smiled carefully. "Not annoyed at my current cases against Hogwarts and Dumbledore?"

"And the Ministry" Malfoy added helpfully, seemingly restraining himself from smirking too much.

"Oh, of course. The Ministry," Harry said as though he'd forgotten. He'd not. It was always in the back of his mind. Along with death and Voldemort. It was why he'd agreed to this...this meeting this proposal.

Only bad choices, you couldn't just go around killing everyone who might pose a threat. Ideally he'd prefer to not kill anyone if need be.

Once Malfoy had made himself a cup of tea to what seemed like exacting procedures and they'd exchanged pleasantries about banking rates and the weather he asked why Harry had requested a meeting.

"Perhaps I just wanted to chat with one of the more powerful wizards in wizarding Britain?" Harry asked in a calm and somewhat forced amused tone.

Lucius Malfoy laughed. "You flatter me Mr Potter," he seemed like he was going to go on further but seemed to stop himself from saying anything more.

"I'm sure you know that I've had agents seeking items of Voldemort's," Harry began in a serious tone as Malfoy tensed. "The Dark Lord then, if you'd prefer?" Harry asked casually.

Malfoy gave a very short nod. "I am aware you have engaged certain expert individuals."

"I also would not presume, having not felt it, or had the chance of it," Harry began. One of his other tutors and Lyle who'd schooled him on how to play to Malfoy had said he'd need to be _slightly_ vulnerable. Harry didn't just _hate_ it. He despised he had to portray himself like this. Hated that he needed to do this, in this way, and that this was only the first. It would, hopefully make it safer, for him, when the time came. The time when he had to face Voldemort. "That you value your family above all else."

"Are you threatening me Mr Potter?" Malfoy asked in an amused tone with a very dark edge.

"No," Harry said in a short flat tone. "You know of the rumours that the Dark Lord has returned."

"You may think that, I couldn't say," Malfoy began.

"Hypothetically then," Harry tried. "If he has, what is more important?"

"More important?" Malfoy repeated watching him carefully.

"The Dark Lord or your family?" Harry started. "From what I have seen, known...experienced," he paused. "He is not a kind leader Lord Malfoy."

Malfoy watched him carefully.

Harry breathed in, beginning in a calm cool tone. "There is a conflict coming. You're aware of my agents. Seeking items of the Dark Lord's. I'm sure a wizard of your expertise would know more," Harry looked at Malfoy carefully. "Perhaps even being called upon to assist those standing with the Dark Lord."

Malfoy watched him. He'd not taken a sip from his tea. In fact he'd leant back in the chair and was watching him, holding his cane firmly.

"I want to propose something to you Lord Malfoy," Harry said. Supposedly it was important to use his title. Made him feel important. "Don't stand with the Dark Lord in the coming conflict."

"What is in it for myself, and my family Mr Potter? Hypothetically, of course," he purred curiously.

"Hypothetically, of course," Harry said as though they were both sharing a joke. "Ultimately there will be a conflict between myself and the Dark Lord, where I will triumph or he will."

"Ultimately?" Malfoy said in a stiff tone.

Harry nodded. "I will do everything to swing the odds in my favour, even if that means stealing all the opponent's cards."

"And 'smashing them to pieces'." Malfoy quoted Nymphadora Tonks, who'd mentioned that very phrase when they'd been set upon during their quest.

"Quite," Harry said.

"Your proposal is interesting Mr Potter." Malfoy paused.

-/

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise that he'd been holding as Lucius Malfoy left the room, only after embracing him, something he was fairly certain was one of those ancient wizarding traditions, but was both weird and disturbing.

"Well?" Lyle asked as he wandered back into the room.

Harry looked over at him, having sat back down after the weird hug thing Lucius Malfoy. Someone before...well before at least this week he thought he'd never have to be in the same room with. "I had to tell him about the horcruxes." Lyle nodded at this. "You were right about his reaction," Harry admitted. The elder Malfoy had been surprised, shocked and had been remarkably restrained as it appeared he worked over in his mind what he had given to Ginny in the form of the diary. But mostly shocked, perhaps even angry. "He's given his word to remain neutral and persuade others without revealing our discussion."

"And the price?" Lyle asked curiously.

Lyle had given him some pointers, but had said that Harry would need to work out on the fly what the elder Malfoy would want, since they were playing his family's importance in this negotiation.

Harry sighed. "He thinks in the aftermath if myself and Draco were to meet it would be beneficial. If I survive," Harry explained. He didn't remotely like Draco Malfoy. He could still if he put his mind to it list all the hateful things he'd said and done. Yet, he'd not seen the Slytherin in a year and he had most recently read what happened when those seeking horcruxes encountered them of the Voldemort-loyal. He needed to be pragmatic, the word of the week it would seem.

When he came to face off against Voldemort, however that might happen he needed there to be as few people supporting him as possible.

It seemed at the end of the horcrux search there would be few who'd wish to continue on, seeking out rare old things like the horcruxes was one thing for them. Fighting Voldemort was entirely another.

This was a problem for the future however. He needed to face one problem at a time. He couldn't face or be concerned with Voldemort until all the horcruxes were dealt with. For now he just had to manage the people whom he might encounter when he did.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry looked down at the notepaper. He'd been trying to compose this letter for some time.

In the process of...everything, his many legal pursuits, specifically how he was placed with the Dursleys he'd also wanted, directed, asked about his parents. Their Hogwarts years, their time in the Order of the Phoenix he knew plenty, well plenty compared to anything else, which was very little.

He knew Sirius could enlighten him further, but so far both he and his lawyers had failed to locate him. What annoyed him was Sirius remained his one last direct connection to his parents, and yet he was out of reach. Out of reach of his help, legally at least.

But then this.

While the Evans and Potter estates and holdings had long since been sold off, there was a record of where both had lived, and any known wizarding families that were nearby.

He'd still not expected it.

 _Dear_.

That seemed too familiar, too formal and too friendly all at once.

 _Professor Snape_.

There Harry thought.

 _In the course of my current legal proceedings against Hogwarts, Dumbledore, the Ministry and other entities I have received information into my family_.

Harry looked at the sentence he'd just written and crossed it out. Cursing.

 _I am writing concerning my mother. There are few people alive who have impression of her. Who she was. Through my current legal proceedings I have garnered information that you lived nearby my mother, and knew her._

 _I would greatly appreciate any recollections you have, for I am heading into uncertain times._

 _I could meet in Hogsmeade to speak with you._

 _Finally, I wish to thank you Professor Snape for the foundation in potions, something I fear had I not had such a firm hand I would be far more challenged studying away from Hogwarts._

 _Regards,_

 _Harry Potter._

Harry scowled at the page and sighed, beginning to rewrite it onto good parchment.

-/ - \\\\-

Minerva turned the envelope over in her hands, it was not an envelope she recognised, but it was of a high quality. Higher than most correspondence she usually received.

She had cast a variety of spells when it had arrived at lunch, but it was only now that she took the time to properly consider it. Anything less than a howler could be left to its own devices until she was ready to give it her fullest attention.

Inside the envelope were several other envelopes, another addressed to her and others for Filius, Pomona, Remus and Hagrid.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I write first to thank you, for my time at Hogwarts, for the support of me in my years there and of the house._

 _Also to thank you for the grounding in my magical studies, I fear, had I not, this past year would have been much more difficult, away from Hogwarts._

 _It is unlikely I will return to Hogwarts, and we are approaching uncertain times. Voldemort remains a concern._

Minerva put down the letter, feeling her eyes moisten at the letter from her now it would seem erstwhile student, no matter would Albus still thought. It seemed Mr Potter was moving on.

Dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief she continued to read as Potter detailed some of his studies thus far from an array of tutors. Minerva recognised some from the Transfiguration journals and other publications she subscribed to or found herself reading in the staffroom between classes. They were all capable within their fields, many highly so. It was interesting to read of a student's experience of tutors. It was something she infrequently was able to hear of as so few attended Hogwarts before or after their tutelage experience.

 _Finally, know that in the comings weeks and months the decisions I've made were taken with the best advice and knowledge. I hope that when my housemates, my friends and even Dumbledore find out they'll realise that one person cannot fight a war without taking out some opponents, not always though direct action._

Minerva looked at the final paragraph and below it Potter had signed with a practised flourish that indicated he had signed his name on many items in recent months.

Minerva hoped that Potter had made _pragmatic_ decisions rather than just unsavoury ones. Although the most pragmatic were often seen by those observing as unsavoury, Potter's inclusion of his friends and housemates perhaps a suggestion of that and their lack of support in Potter's nomination.

Looking to the hourglass she decided it was not too late to walk around to her colleagues' rooms and deliver these envelopes to them herself. There was always an errant student wandering the corridor for her to address.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry Potter scowled at the table. He didn't have time for this.

He had several things 'on the boil' at the moment.

He was getting tested for his apparition licence next week and he had his meeting with Professor Snape tomorrow.

Yet out of the blue the Ministry had written to him ' _requesting_ ' in the most demanding of language a meeting with their 'Undersecretary to the Ministry'. Whatever that was, Lyle had said that the position was archaic, even for the Ministry and what it meant was someone with little responsibility and only the smallest amount of power. Usually it was given to some Lord or Lady from a powerful family that wanted to dodge some taxes or something like that. The witch who had the job now; Dolores Jane Umbridge, from the research Lyle and his colleagues had done, was power hungry and probably wanted to be Minister for Magic but lacked the clout of 'strategic friendships' that other people who were quietly vying for the job had.

Harry only kept a 'scholar's eye' on the politicking of the Ministry, so one of his tutors called it. Currently Cornelius Fudge was on shaky grounds, following the Triwizard and Barty Crouch Jr's ongoing trial and investigation he'd not confirmed to the wider media that Crouch was involved with Voldemort or that anything at the graveyard had taken place. It was only leaking out here and there from the Ministry.

Currently waiting in the wings were heads of various departments in the Ministry or the Wizengamot; Rufus Scrimgeour; head of the Aurors, Amelia Bones; head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry only knew of her relationship to Susan Bones who was at Hogwarts currently. Harry was about to mentally continue to list names to himself when the door to the room opened and a woman in the most lurid pink outfit walked in.

"Oh," she seemed both surprised and very annoyed. "You're early Potter."

Harry smiled and gave a point to Lyle who had suggested that she would arrive early and that they too should arrive even earlier.

She looked around the room and smiled to herself as her gaze settled back onto Harry. "Good," she said sitting opposite him.

Harry didn't smile, even though she'd failed to notice Lyle, who wasn't hidden under an invisibility cloak, which is what he'd suggested. Lyle had said that might constitute spying on a Ministry official, even though the letter from the Ministry hadn't indicated that Harry couldn't have anyone present at this meeting. Instead Harry had practiced his stealth magic skills, meaning there were a variety of spells around Lyle and in fact every corner of the room to give each side a uniform look and _feel._ That was important, that you could hide a person with various spells, but some wizards could sense something out of place, it wasn't anything cast with a wand it was more an extension of wizarding sense, something in between the apparition senses and the legilimency areas of magic.

"I have been appointed by the Ministry to conduct an overview of your magical education as you have not attended Hogwarts for over a year," she said opening a book and noting something with a pink quill that was either spelled or from a flamingo. A plastic flamingo at that looking at her outfit. "First tell me what subjects you have been studying and your tutors," she paused and smiled. "Mr Potter."

Harry shook his head. "No."

"No?" She looked at him still smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Are you aware of my position in the Ministry."

"I am," Harry said calmly.

"Under Ministry Educational Law you I have authority to conduct any investigations of Ministry sanctioned education facilities," she smiled again at him. A cold smile.

"Which does not apply to tutelage, which exists as part wizarding society and was enshrined in law by Ulick Gamp," Harry paused. "I'm sure I don't ned to quote what he said regarding education, the law, Hogwarts and the Ministry," Harry resisted the urge to smile at her.

Umbridge sniffed. "You have made adequate study of our history even away from Hogwarts."

"Education and knowledge is important I think Madam Umbridge," Harry replied calmly.

She didn't acknowledge Harry she just turned a page in her book and looked up at him again. "I will now confirm you have been educated by testing certain basic elemental understanding of magic and history, you will repeat after me," she opened her mouth to take a breath.

"No," Harry said simply again. "My NEWT-equivelant testing has already been booked with the Welsh Ministry of Magic outer offices."

"It has?" She said in a tight voice.

"It was felt considering my current legal engagements with the Ministry that any testing be conducted away from the main Ministry of Magic offices," Harry commented idly.

"I see," She said as she dug around in her purse. "I noted you have registered interest in being tested in apparition," she paused pursing her lips. "The test will go much smoother if you answer my questions Mr Potter, you may encounter issues if you proceed in this obstructionist manner."

Harry was glad that he'd made sure to have all these things in place and that Lyle was in the room to hear the thinly veiled threats levelled at him. "My apparition test is currently booked with the Isle of Man independent Ministry of Magic outreach office in Tynwald." Harry was sure he heard Umbridge's quill nib break. But he may have just been imagining it.

"You are making this very difficult Mr Potter," she finally said after a moment's pause. "This will be noted."

Harry wanted to ask 'in what?' but instead remained silent.

She pushed a piece of parchment and a quill she retrieved from her purse. "Sign this parchment to indicate that you are progressing with your magical studies. The Ministry will investigate further."

Harry made to lean forward to take the parchment but instead removed his wand.

"What are you doing Mr Potter?" She suddenly asked in a worried tone.

Harry cast a charm to levitate the quill off the table to enable a more complicated analysis of the quill.

"Some form of blood extraction," he muttered patting his pockets down.

"That is Ministry property Potter," she snarled though did not attempt to grab quill.

"Do you have a bag handy?" Harry asked.

"I do not, you will give me-" Umbridge began and then almost jumped out of her chair as Lyle stepped forward. "You! You! You're spying on me, on us."

"It is not my fault you did not check the room Madam Umbridge," Harry said simply as Lyle transfigured a handkerchief and allowed Harry to float the quill into the newly formed bag. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement I think?" Harry asked Lyle.

"As we are in the Ministry, that would be the perfect location for us," Lyle said.

It was then that Umbridge drew her wand on them. "You won't go anywhere with that Potter."

"Think very carefully Madam Umbridge about you next move," Lyle said in a level tone as Harry walked toward the door, Umbridge still had her wand pointed at him. As he opened it she fired a spell at the door.

"Go Harry," Lyle called casually as Harry slipped out.

-/

"Mr Potter, I wasn't aware you were in the Ministry," Rufus Scrimgeour had been walking out of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as Harry found himself in the location.

"It wasn't something planned," Harry said as he related the last 15 minutes to the senior Auror who appeared to have restrained annoyance at the situation as he guided Harry through to his office, picking up a glass flask as he did.

"A blood quill," he said as the quill was placed within. "You are fortunate to have not touched it," his face bore a grim expression. "Were there any witnesses?"

"My lawyer was obscured in the room during the whole procedure," Harry said as a letter flew in.

Plucking it from the air Rufus Scrimgeour chuckled. "And he has detained Ms Umbridge in the room."

"I hope this doesn't stretch out into another legal process," Harry commented. "I may make a habit of it."

This elicited a short bark-like laugh from Scrimgeour. "Perhaps Mr Potter, perhaps. But the law is much more clear cut in this instance, and Dolores has acted improperly in a number of situations." Was all he seemed willing to say.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And this is the straw that breaks the camel's back?"

Scrimgeour shook his head. "Hardly. But having targeted you Mr Potter places her in an unsustainable position."

It was then there was a knock on the door and Lyle was shown in by another Auror.

"Sir," he said in a short tone.

"Thank you Kingsley," said Scrimgeour as the Auror left them again.

"I knew we should've just said nope," Harry said. "It was a blood quill." He revealed.

Lyle's face turned ashen. "That is grave. For her to attempt to push onto you Harry."

"Indeed I-" Scrimgeour was about to begin when there was a knock on the door and Kingsley stepped in accompanied by shouting that sounded like the annoyed utterances of one Madame Umbridge.

"Apologies for interrupting sir Madame-" Kingsley began.

He was cut off by Scrimgeour. "I can hear Kingsley," he looked to Harry and Lyle. "I think it best if you use my floo to leave."

Harry looked at Lyle and nodded. "Agreed. I'll leave you to your...whatever." Harry offered a half smile to the senior Auror as he and Lyle went over to the floo pot.

 _A/N:_

 _Pragmatism is the word. Harry doesn't like having to deal with Lucius Malfoy. But he needs to get certain pieces out of Voldemort's game. Take as many pieces off the chess board as he can and make them neutral and sit on the sidelines._

 _It doesn't need to be a black and white game, they don't have to fight for him, they don't even need to believe in him, he's just making sure they're not there to fight against him._

 _I chose the Malfoys as they do demonstrate that they care about Draco, and Lucius Malfoy strikes an interesting figure on the page._

 _As with last chapter I've still wanted to keep some encounters intact (Harry meeting Tonks), just in different ways._

 _Since Umbridge doesn't end up at Hogwarts I still wanted her in the story and this bit of politicking suited her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Yours?" Professor Severus Snape asked looking at the _Daily Prophet_ that was sitting near the fire.

"I thought I'd need to light the fire, they hadn't the last time I was here," Harry said idly. "It's guff, that paper." Harry paused as Severus Snape sat down opposite him.

It was the first time he'd been in a room with the man in over a year. He was still a commanding presence. But Harry was much less in awe and equally far less intimidated by him.

Harry knew what scared him, what terrified him and it wasn't Severus Snape, it was Voldemort and what Voldemort had done to preserve his life.

It was the latter which had convinced Lucius Malfoy; a wizard's soul was practically sacrosanct, for him to have created more than one horcrux seemed to suggest to Malfoy an individual dangerous and disturbed beyond anything.

"Why have you asked me here Potter?" He asked in a slightly less gruff tone than Harry remembered, breaking Harry out of his internal musings.

"I want to know about my mother, before she met James. Before..." Harry trailed off and instead looked at Snape. "I know very little, Dumbledore and my own relatives conspired to make sure that I've known very little about her."

"Your father is not the case," Snape said in a sour tone.

Harry nodded. "Indeed, everyone knows about him, the loud one, but he is but half of the story. You're one of the few who properly knew my mother. I wanted to ask to share what you know," Harry paused and looked at Snape seriously. "Just in case."

Snape gave him a look. "What stupidity are you walking into Potter?"

"I am walking in with my eyes open," Harry paused, he knew he couldn't lose his temper with this man. "But there are only few options available where prophecy is involved."

Snape have him a look, seemingly taking this under consideration and then in a lighter tone of voice began, began to explain how he first met his mother.

-/

Harry didn't know how long Snape had spoken, had spoke of his mother, of their friendship, and that eventual day, that downfall..

Harry shifted his glasses, when he found his eyes moist.

"Thank you," he said in a soft voice.

Snape nodded and made to leave.

"Wait, there are things you should know," Harry started. "Other things I've discovered. You're Malfoy...Draco's godfather right?"

Snape stiffened. "Yes. What of it Potter?" His tone had now shifted again.

"I have made an agreement with his father," Harry said simply.

"You...what?!" Snape hissed.

"Lucius will maintain neutrality in the coming conflict," Harry said in a cool tone. "Should I survive, I will meet with Draco, to get 'acquainted'," Harry exhaled a sniff. "Publicly no doubt. But I he didn't specify." Harry looked hard at Snape.

Snape looked at him with a cold expression on his face. "Should you survive Potter? I thought you were attempting to swing the odds in your favour?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, that was the exact phrase he'd used with Lucius. "I once denied Draco's hand of friendship and the sorting hat tried to put me into Slytherin. I have wondered since my house turned their backs on me, if things might've been different, where I might be now."

"Dead Potter, betrayed if not by someone within then someone without,." Snape rose from his chair. "Your concern for Draco and your playing of Lucius is dangerous." He finished as he moved to the door.

"I lack allies and armies Severus," Harry said finally using Snape's name. "I must make my way as I see fit. I ask you one further thing."

Snape had stopped half way to the door. He didn't turn around. "What?"

"You spied for Dumbledore in the last conflict. You now know more than he does of my path," Harry began. "Stay on the sidelines. Your debt is over. I hope to tear Voldemort down slowly."

Snape stood stock still.

"I won't go rushing into battle. I have people doing the work that Dumbledore was to have me do," Harry paused again. "You are one of the few people with a connection to my parents Severus. I would not wish to lose it."

Severus took a faltering step towards the door. "Good...good day Potter," he said and departed the room.

Harry breathed in a deep breath of air and wondered how his life became so complicated.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry steadied himself, as he apparated back to Tynwald. He'd been warned the outreach office here took the apparition test seriously. That the Isle of Man Ministry of Magic considered itself almost an outside colony of magical Britain so you were put through extra testing. That was what Lyle had said.

But in researching where to do this and his NEWT-equivelant testing he'd wanted to be as far removed from the Ministry of Magic without actually going out of the country.

The Isle of Man was most notable for apparition because of the testing involved. They readied you for European apparition, between countries and over stretches of water.

There were supposedly limits to apparition, beyond these limits portkeys or more traditional forms of travel were required to complete the journey. A wizard could apparition 'hop' around the world, but one needed to be aware of the energy requirements. Food, drink and rest. If those weren't considered you could 'apparate yourself to death', it was supposedly something worse than splinching and something that was a lot harder to recover from.

Harry was glad he'd had a big breakfast. He'd just been around the Isle of Man, then to Belfast, back to Tynwald on the Isle of Man, then to Liverpool, Blackpool and then back to the Isle of Man.

His examiner for his licence hadn't been there for every one of his apparition trips, Harry had been instructed to retrieve items at the locations for proof of successful apparition.

Walking back along the path and around the back of the hill with the flag on it he found his examiner waiting in what seemed like a small hut on the outside.

"Do come in Mr Potter," said a voice. "You are to be congratulated. One of the more successful applicants."

Harry frowned as he tried to recall where heard the voice before as he walked in.

"Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank," a woman rose from a chair beside a small fire within the larger within hut.

Harry was momentarily speechless. "Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself. "I thought you specialised in care of magical creatures."

"Good lad, good memory, sit down," she gestured at the door closing it off against the Isle of Man breeze. "Let's see your items Mr Potter." She said sitting back down into her arm chair. "I did teach, paid highly for it too mind," she said as Harry passed her a small bag from his pocket and took the opposite chair. "You've got to have your wits about you apparating to care for magical creatures off in them wilds," she looked at him intensely. "Mess up an apparition out in the magically scarce and dangerous areas of the world and there'll be no rescue and no one to help you. Need to know what to do to extricate yourself from the messes."

"Because no one else will help you when you're bleeding and you need to make sure you've got enough energy to do what needs to be done," Harry paraphrased from the extended apparition guide book.

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank nodded at him. "That's right. Potter, you've read and" she paused to look at him carefully. "Understood the book."

Harry nodded. "I have, as much as I can. Only doing it and practising with my tutors have I found out how easy and complicated it is. And how simple it must seem for wizards to pop around when they've been tested in England."

"Yes. We make you work for your licence here," she chuckled as she waved her wand over all the items. "You've retrieved everything and your arrival and departure was of a good standard."

Harry didn't show much surprise but she still responded. "I prefer to keep my distance observing at each marker point Mr Potter. I'll only intervene if someone is in danger of catastrophic blood loss."

"And how many people does that happen to?" Harry wondered.

"Only the foolish who want to test themselves on the Manx licence," she replied as she gestured with her wand bringing a piece of parchment over to her and signed it both with her wand and with a quill she extracted from her coat. "And there you have it," she tugged at the parchment splitting it into three. "You get to keep one as you're still considered young for this. We keep another and another goes back to Britain," she looked at him hard. "I expect you're used to having things in triplicate, just in case."

Harry laughed. "Yes. The Ministry seems to have a problem with things getting 'lost'. I now have to courier all my mail," he gave Grubbly-Plank a look. "The Ministry seems to have a problem with their receipt of owl post of late."

Grubbly-Plank laughed heartily. "Yes Potter, exactly!"

-/ - \\\\-

Harry sat at the bar of his 'local', very local considering he lived at the back of said 'local'.

He was now a fully qualified and fully tested wizard.

He'd finished his NEWT-equivalent testing and examinations.

It was something of a momentous occasion, but one he didn't have anyone to share it with.

All his...he couldn't really call them classmates anymore, he didn't share study nor any sense of curriculum with them and hadn't done for nearly a year and a half now.

His...peers, that was what they were, he'd not really thought to owl any of them to tell them of his qualifications. He wasn't sure who among them would congratulate him on his studies. Aside from Hermione and maybe Cedric. He had found himself writing more to those two, along with Fleur and Viktor than he did Ron. Ron he found...Harry took a sip of his drink top stop himself thinking over things that he'd trodden over before.

He still had study to complete, more advanced tactical and defensive magic to lean. Magic to further protect his mind and body from outside and projected attack.

All of this would of course cumulate with his final confrontation with Voldemort.

Leaning back in his chair Harry allowed himself a moment to enjoy his life, it might not be perfect and danger still lurked at every corner, but, he thought for the briefest of minutes, now he could enjoy this little piece of time.

Which was shattered moments later when Lyle appeared. "Harry. It's Sirius Black."

-/ - \\\\-

A/N:

 _I wanted to acknowledge Snape's connection to Harry's mother in an adult and calm way._

 _A lot of the stuff that sets Harry and Snape on a path of greater contention hasn't happened, the bulk of their experience together is from years one to three. Nothing of which is amazingly awful, it's only later where things kick up a gear._

 _This chapter's a little short, mostly because I wanted to end on a cliffhanger._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry felt numb. That was the emotion he had settled on.

Numb and distraught.

Maybe that was what he had settled on.

It was Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody who had found the body.

Sirius' body.

While pursuing one of the horcruxes.

It seemed Sirius had also been pursuing some of them, they found two other horcruxes which were not included in the information they had found nor provided by Dumbledore.

Anything else that might have been learnt had been destroyed by what may have been Fiendfyre that had badly charred several parts Sirius' body.

Harry had tuned out some of the briefing, but had taken in enough to hear that Sirius had probably been alive through the burning and may have attempted to apparate.

It may have been some of the magic in the horcruxes as he destroyed them.

What they weren't sure is how he knew to go after them, even with his own significant resources it had taken them to compel Dumbledore to give them his research and information on them.

Though of course they had their suspicions. All of which could wait, for now.

-/ - \\\\-

He'd charged a wizarding funeral service with conducting the funeral for Sirius, those invited would be friends and family only, those who would care that he was dead or knew of his escape from Azkaban.

His cousins Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron who knew he'd escaped.

Remus Lupin, Sirius' sole surviving friend.

Harry wasn't sure who else, if any needed inviting.

Really he just felt a bit numb.

And he found it a bit ludicrous, needing to choose coffins, it was all both numb and a bit hysteria inducing.

At least he thought it was. He wasn't sure what anyone else thought.

-/

Harry'd been given hugs by most.

Narcissa had just held his hand, looking from him to the coffin while Lucius stood at the back of the room, leaning on his cane.

Remus had hugged him the hardest, he was the most emotionally distraught at finding out the information.

Harry himself had cried, in private some days ago.

At the injustice of it all, the unfairness.

Of never having been able to say goodbye, to say farewell, to...to even get to know the man whom he could have known well, to have grown up with had events not occurred differently.

There wasn't anything planned for the service. They were to all sit for a moment in silent contemplation before apparating to the grave site for the burial.

He had asked to be put on the invitations that anyone could say words, if they wished. Though none had.

Just as the moment's silence and contemplation began the doors to the room they were in burst open.

Harry almost stunned the first person through the door; drawing his wand in shock and response to the sudden intrusion.

He was not the only one; with Remus and Narcissa both drawing their wands at...

A smug woman in pink.

"What is the meaning of this Madame Umbridge?" It was Lucius who asked the question that was on Harry's lips. Though not quite in the level tone that Harry would have.

Neither he nor Narcissa or Remus lowered their wands.

Umbridge seemed surprised that there were wizards in the room, or perhaps that Lucius Malfoy was present.

"I was informed that you are harbouring a known criminal," she pursed her lips looking around. "With _students_ from Hogwarts no less. This is quite against Ministry Educational Decrees. Mr Potter, _you_ as a student should not be drawing a wand on a Ministry official."

"My qualifications are not of your concern. I am no longer a student. What are you doing here? You have no jurisdiction as an _educator_." Harry noted three people, possibly Aurors were behind Umbridge.

Umbridge smiled. "I have been elevated by special decree by the Minister to Special Investigator for Ministry Affairs."

Harry remained silent.

Umbridge took this as leave to continue. "Which entitles me to investigate matters such as the escape from Ministry detention by one Sirius Black, which you" she pointed at Harry. "Are harbouring. A known criminal," she tutted. "We will have to bring you in Mr Potter, harbouring a criminal especially in your current legal-"

"Madam Umbridge you are aware my cousin is dead," Narcissa almost hissed at the woman.

Harry was thankful she'd interjected.

Umbridge's face moved through several emotions. "Dead? What do you mean you silly woman?"

"Dead, as in this is a funeral Madame Umbridge," Harry said in a tone that he thought Sirius would have appreciated. In fact this felt like he was in some farce that Sirius would have enjoyed.

"Dead?" Umbridge sneered. "Arrest them!" She exclaimed backwards calling for the Aurors.

"Uh..." Began one of the Aurors unsure. "Madame, there is a coffin."

"He can't be dead. He's a criminal!" She almost screeched as she spun around and stunned the Auror who'd spoken.

It was at this point that Lucius stunned her.

There was a moment silence. "For the safety of us all Madame Umbridge should be transported to St Mungo's," he said in a calm tone.

"If one of you could inform Rufus Scrimgeour of this occurrence?" Harry said looking over to the remaining Aurors. "I've encountered Madame Unbridge before," he paused. "It wasn't pleasant," Harry explained.

The remaining Aurors nodded apologising as they floated the unconscious Umbridge out of the room and revived the other Auror.

Only then did Harry put away his wand.

"I think Sirius would have appreciated that show," Remus chuckled.

Harry laughed, a laugh he felt like he'd been holding in.

"Who was that woman Harry?" Hermione almost burst out.

"Later Hermione," Remus said as he walked over to the coffin. "I believe we should go."

Harry nodded as he walked over to join Remus.

Narcissa and Andromeda walked over, joining them on a corner of the coffin.

It was this piece of the funeral service that they had needed to speak about before hand, or rather he had, it seemed the others had done this before.

But it was important to get right.

Ron and Hermione had a portkey to get there.

"On three," Harry said softly. "One, two, three." They disappeared together with a pop.

-/

"Shall I apparate you two?" Malfoy asked as he almost glided over to them.

Hermione shook her head, biting her tongue from saying more than was _absolutely_ necessary. "Harry provided a portkey for us," she held out the length of rope. "Ron."

Ron was just staring at the space. "Harry can apparate?"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Mr Potter is rather more capable than you were aware of?" Malfoy asked looking at them curiously before disapparating.

"Come on Ron, we shouldn't be late," Hermione shook him hard.

"Oh, what Hermione?" Ron looked at her dangling the rope in front of him.

"Come on." Hermione said as they each took hold of the rope.

-/

Harry'd never been to a funeral or burial before.

He hoped he wouldn't have to go to too many into the future.

He hoped especially that his was not one that would need to be seen any time soon into the future.

Afterwards there was a wake of sorts.

There was a small folly near to the graveyard where refreshments were laid on.

"That Umbridge woman will be dealt with., Lucius said casually.

Harry looked to the older man with whom he'd done the first of many 'stay neutral' deals with. "Scrimgeour may do something."

"You have met him before?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Umbridge tried to make me sign a document using a blood quill," Harry explained.

"That should have resulted in her dismissal Harry," Remus said as he wandered over. "You did well with her."

"Indeed. Your reflexes are impressive," Lucius praised.

Harry wandered away from the pair whom he fancied less than a year ago would likely to have been at each other's perhaps not throats, it was after all Lucius Malfoy who had rallied the governors to fire Remus the first time around. For the moment however, circumstances ensured civility.

"Thank you for remaining civil," Harry said to Ron and Hermione who were stood off to one side chatting to one another.

"Traditions must be observed," Ron sounded like he was quoting, because he didn't sound happy about it.

"It's something about everyone not killing one another at funerals Harry," Hermione said in a conspiratorial tone. "Dates back a long way."

"Before Merlin Ms Granger," said Narcissa Malfoy. She inclined her head in greeting to Harry. "My cousin may not have been respectable, but he was still a Black. It has been fitting that even a muggleborn should attend for him." Which to Harry sounded like a backhanded appraisal to Hermione. Then Narcissa wandered away.

"That woman," Hermione shook her head.

"Yes..." Harry trailed off.

"I don't know how you can be so civil, especially to those two," Hermione continued.

"Lucius and I have a special association." Harry mused as he took a sip of his juice which wasn't pumpkin, he'd found away from Hogwarts he had been consuming far less of the stuff.

This, well, not his sipping but his comment drew the attention of Hermione and Ron.

"What?" Ron and Hermione almost spat.

Harry looked at them in surprise, mostly of what he'd almost said. Lucius' declaration of neutrality was mostly behind closed doors, not something they were bandying about in public, only for those 'in the know' to know about. "That we both have a complicated history with Voldemort," he casually covered up,

Ron snorted. "'Complicated' mate he's-"

"Be careful how you finish that sentence Mr Weasley. You are at the wake, rules must be observed," Andromeda Tonks said as she joined the trio. "You did well for my cousin."

Harry nodded gently. "I...I wish that..." He shook his head. "I wish, I hope not to have to do this too many times again."

"That is something I wish too. Something I think you should not need to consider," she said in a careful way. "But something we all know you will have to."

Harry nodded.

Then she brightened. "I hear you have met my daughter."

"Nymphadora?" Harry asked.

Andromeda laughed. "'Dora hates it, she goes by Tonks at the Ministry."

Harry frowned in a smiling sort of way. "That does explain the faces she gave me whenever I spoke with them."

"Spoke with who Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"About what?" Ron narrowed his eyes looking at him.

Harry floundered for a moment.

"What's that delightful muggle televisual phrase...?" Andromeda pondered. "' _Classified_ '."

Harry brightened. "Yes. That's what it is."

"Harry," Hermione warned.

"I think I hear the drinks table calling me," Harry said in a distracted done and wandered off.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry dragged a hand through his hair, he'd been contacted earlier this morning because another 'previously Dark Lord aligned family' wanted to declare their neutrality.

Or to put it another way another family was hedging their bets.

Which was what he was doing really.

He didn't really know much about the Nott family, the matriarch was the one who had signed first on their agreement, her husband signing second.

Harry only knew of their son Theodore Nott in passing, Oliver had said when they'd been training for Quidditch that Theodore had an 'eye for the numbers of Quidditch'. He also vaguely recalled Ron reading out the list of names of people who'd borrowed _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to him.

But aside from that he didn't really know much about them.

All they wanted for their neutrality was for him to write a letter saying that he bore no ill will against them.

He'd refused. He'd been getting slowly better at working out how to dodge problems that might come up in the future.

Instead a letter would be held in trust with his lawyers that stated he bore no ill will against them _in relation_ to Voldemort. This seemed to satisfy the matriarch of the Nott family enough.

"This is how you fight people." Said Lyle.

"Through paperwork and deals. You're a lawyer Lyle," Harry gave him a look.

"And your friend Harry. You've said you want to avoid dying and danger if at all possible," Lyle countered.

Harry nodded. Lyle had become a trusted friend, even though he was by proxy paying him for his services. There was also a lot he'd done outside of his profession to help him. "I know," he sighed. "What next?"

"The paperwork's come through for Sirius Black's will. He named Remus Lupin as executor of his estate," Lyle said as he consulted his notes. "We can request a copy of the will or you can attend the official reading."

"What will everyone else be doing?" Harry asked. He'd not experienced this side of law and wills before. In the week or so since Sirius' funeral he'd sort of come to terms with his death. There were still questions about how he came to be where he was, and more to the point how he he found himself there and under whose direction?

Harry suspected Dumbledore, but he still couldn't quite believe that Dumbledore would keep Sirius from contacting him and also send him out on a horcrux mission.

Harry had read some quite awfully detailed journals while waiting in his lawyer's office one day about the affects of Azkaban on a person's sanity. Even though Sirius had said his animagus form had helped deflect the Dementors' affects there were still questions that lingered for Harry about Sirius and his mental capacity and longer lasting effects. Especially so, how he came to be searching for the horcruxes and if he was influenced in doing so.

But that was a question for another time, there were still too many things for him to worry about, chief amongst them was Voldemort and his horcruxes. Another of the wizards who'd signed up to seek them out and destroy them had ended up in St Mungo's. Nothing serious, so he was told but something that 'absolutely must be treated'.

He hadn't been told anything more and if he was honest Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know any more. It was becoming easier to think of it as a business transaction, than to worry about every injury. Except Nymphadora Tonks, he had chatted with her mother for some time at Sirius' wake about all manner of things.

"Usually the families gather together to hear the reading of a will. The execution of the wizard's estate is usually something done with all parties present," Lyle paused. "Your situation isn't normal."

"No," Harry agreed. "But if it's just the people at the funeral then-" Harry was cut off by Lyle.

"No. Albus Dumbledore is requested to be there," Lyle said.

Harry sighed.

-/ - \\\\-

It seemed, Harry thought that Hermione had made something of an impression on Sirius, he'd willed her something called 'The special treatise on temporal travel and its passages', which judging by the other wizards in the room was something significant.

A portion of the Black Estate went to his long time friend Remus Lupin. Remus had stumbled slightly over the amount. Harry thought it notable, though not significant, the size of the amount, though given his own estate's size his sense of wealth was somewhat skewed.

Harry was surprised that the rest of the Black estate, including a property called '12 Grimmauld Place' which sounded liked the house that Sirius had talked about, but he'd never taken him to ended up with him.

"Finally, there's a letter. Dated late last year," Remus said looking around the room and held it up to those present; Harry, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Hermione and Dumbledore. Those mentioned in the will and those remaining of Sirius' family who might wish to stake a claim or challenge the will.

"We have sighted the letter Lupin, get on with reading it," Narcissa said in an impatient tone.

"Indeed," Harry agreed curiously giving a sideways look to Dumbledore who seemed pensive.

By way of deduction Harry presumed that the letter had within its contents something to do with him, as the will didn't and there wasn't anything that Dumbledore could contend.

"'Albus Dumbledore," Remus began in a slightly nervous tone having broken the wax seal on the letter. "'I write this in the event of my death. I hope Harry remains safe and what I have done has ensured that. If I have failed, know this, it was Albus Wulferic Brian Dumbledore who sent me, encouraged me to pursue the path I have taken, and if it has resulted in my demise, you know where to point the blame,'" Remus swallowed. "That's it."

Harry felt a stab of rage pulse though him for a moment, he gripped the table hard to stop himself from reaching for his wand.

"That sounds like he was under a charm to prevent him from revealing the specifics of his 'path'," Andromeda commented looking pointedly at Dumbledore.

"I share no love for my cousin," Narcissa began. "But to keep him, even as a criminal from his godson, is a very low act. Especially after Potter was forced to endure muggle life," she finished.

Harry had tensed again, wondering if Narcissa knew something of what had actually happened with the Dursleys.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, he assumed only brief seconds because everyone was still sitting when he stood.

"I think...thank you Remus," Harry looked to Dumbledore. "I think as proceedings have concluded you should leave," Harry finished, barely controlling his voice.

Dumbledore looked up at him carefully before nodding and sliding out the door.

Harry remained in the room as the others left, anger boiling within him at Dumbledore. At some point Remus touched him on the arm.

"Harry, are you...?" He trailed off.

Harry shook his head. "I thought I had a moment's peace, then..." He trailed off with a half smile. "This. I thought," he swallowed. "I didn't think," he tried again. "I wonder how..." He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "What do I do with this place 12 Grimmauld Place?" He finally asked to Remus.

Remus laughed. "Sirius always said he never wanted to go back there."

"Have you been there?" Harry asked.

Remus laughed again. "A werewolf in the House of Black?" He shook his head. "No Harry I wouldn't have been allowed in."

"Blood purists?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "All of the Black family were."

"Do you want it?" Harry asked honestly.

Remus seemed surprised. "You don't?"

Harry shook his head.

"What about for the future Harry?" Remus looked to him carefully.

If he had a future. Harry thought to himself. He was going to try as hard as he could to have one. He didn't say this to Remus. "I don't think I'd want to live in a house like that," he finally said.

Remus shook his head. "Nor I."

"I guess I'll get cleaners in or something to sell. I understand wizarding properties don't come up often," Harry half asked.

Remus shook his. "No they don't Harry. Even my modest cottage was something difficult to purchase with its functional potions room."

Harry nodded, curious, he'd never heard Remus speak of his house, though he'd not really had that many personal chats with the man. He'd slowly begun to think of him as Remus. None of the teachers in fact from Hogwarts he no longer thought of as 'Professors', well not in the teaching aspect, there was still an element of respect for the title.

"There will be many secretive things remaining there Harry you should-" Remus began.

"I'll make sure I have a contract for the cleaners and I will go to the house, if you'd like to come as well...?" Harry asked.

"I'd like that Harry," Remus smiled gently. "Thank you."

-/ - \\\\-

Remarkably it wasn't unusual for wizarding house cleaners to be under the tightest of contracts and an assortment of charms.

When a wizarding family exploded or dissolved, sometimes literally it was down to these people to clean up what was left.

He and Remus arrived on a weekend, so as not to interfere with Remus' work at Hogwarts, they'd given themselves a few hours grace to have a look through the house before the cleaners would arrive.

The first thing Harry noticed was the screaming, a shouting painting, that and the extreme levels of dust and dirt in the house.

"Kreacher," Harry said in a firm tone. "Show yourself." He'd had the chance to look through the specifics, such as they were of what came with the house. He wasn't surprised that there was a house elf listed in the deeds for the house. It was not something he wanted for himself.

Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted a house, his gamekeeper's hut was enough for the time being and his landlord had indicated the lease he had with him could be extended indefinitely. But Harry doubted he'd ever live somewhere that would need a house elf.

He shared some of Hermione's thoughts on house elves and despite the assurances by the likes of Dobby and other house elves there was still something that smacked of slavery, and that made him uncomfortable.

Unfortunately according to magical law there were few options when 'terminating a house elf', the rather blunt term in wizarding law for it.

They could be freed, which is noted was as good as death.

They could be killed, if the elf is beyond its working life by 8-10 years.

They could be passed onto another wizarding family, though this seemed to be rare because of the mistrust between large or powerful families.

Harry didn't want to or know of any families that might want to take Kreacher, he knew the elf was of advanced age, which left freedom or death.

There was a 'fzzt' and a wizend house elf appeared.

"You will be aware Kreacher, Sirius is dead, I have inherited this house," Harry paused. "And you."

"Yes master," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Do you want anything master? Kreacher can cook you something, the kitchen has quite a few rats. Kreacher can make a stew for you and your werewolf."

Harry didn't look to Remus, he'd not told Remus what was going to happen. He'd asked Lyle, his solicitor who knew all about this.

'You'll have to face some squeamish decisions Harry.' Lyle had said.

Harry was already facing the squeamish decisions around dying at Voldemort's hand.

This though, this was an added form of disgust that the law would function like this. He'd almost convinced himself that it could be a mercy killing.

Not that wizarding law quite called it that.

"I intend to sell this house Kreacher," Harry continued.

"I am to serve you in your mansion master?" Kreacher continued.

"No," Harry said removing a sock from his pocket. "Death or freedom." That was how you supposedly presented the choice, simple.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed. "You can't be serious." However he made no move to interfere.

"Master is serious. Kreacher can see master is," the house elf almost giggled. "Death. Kreacher will not serve any mudbloods."

-/

As Kreacher's head rolled across the room Harry felt like he was going to be sick and wished that Kreacher had been able to do that to himself.

But the magic that bound them to the household and family prevented them from using magic on themselves.

Remus was, Harry was sure looking at him with disgust.

"You read the law," Remus said in a neutral tone as Harry turned around to look at him.

"All I do it seems is read the law Remus," Harry said. "I don't know if I will have a future, but I doubt it will be in a mansion. I had few options regarding Kreacher."

"You didn't tell me because you thought I wouldn't approve?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. " _ **I**_ don't approve. I couldn't fight Sirius' case with the Ministry because of the law. And I couldn't do anything other than that because of the law," he sighed waving his wand around the room lighting the lamps with a casual incantation. "Wizarding law is surprisingly specific in some areas and very vague in others."

"That's wizards Harry." Remus said simply.

-/

 _A/N:_

 _Sirius had to die because...well I couldn't have him missing forever, and he was missing for a reason._

 _Because his death happens earlier (it's currently about 3/4 of the way through what would have been Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts) Sirius has a different impression of Hermione so leaves her something. I also just wanted her at the will reading so she gets more perspective on wizarding things._

 _Ron holds his tongue throughout the funeral and wake because that's what he's been told to do by both of his parents. That traditions amongst the wizarding world, need to be observed._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had been more than 2 years since he'd attended Hogwarts and something a little less than that since Voldemort had done whatever it was he had done at that graveyard.

Some sort of resurrection spell, very likely tied to his use of horcruxes. Peter Pettigrew had lost or very likely used his life in said spell, according to Ministry reports. The report and analysis done by the those most studious within the Ministry suggested that, while the spell probably succeeded it was severely compromised.

Now, it seemed things had stepped up a notch.

Harry had felt his mind touched in the night by something foreign, something...trying the weed its way while he slept. He had recognised it and counted himself fortunate that all the headache induced learning had paid itself forward. Voldemort. Trying to find his way into his mind from afar.

His defences, though that wasn't what they were, not when he was sleeping they were more like mental traps, methods of thinking, ways that he'd forced to structure his thinking _just in case_ had held, stopped the intruder. In those moments however, as he awoke from his sleep, that was when the proper attack had occurred, supposedly when you were most vulnerable, still paralysed by sleep and not in the domain of the waking.

Later in the week he had discovered that Voldemort, or his agents had begun recruiting the more violent elements of the werewolf brethren. Adding to those witches and wizard whom he had not considered to approach, or those he'd been informed were unlikely to agree to any form of agreement or persuasion to not participate.

He'd been informed by more than one of the families that he had approached that certain families had recently dropped away from certain social gatherings and that he should maintain 'caution'.

Which of course meant, in amongst all this that he should be contacted, albeit by proxy – that of Remus that Dumbledore had enquired of him to use Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Supposedly Dumbledore was now reforming the Order of the Phoenix and was wishing to use the house as a place for gathering and meeting his order.

'Since no one is using it'. Remus had related to Harry doing a remarkable impression of Dumbledore in quoting it to him, especially given it was a letter.

Number 12 had been cleaned with everything found gone over by experts in the dangerous and expensive.

He'd still needed to send curse breakers through the house, there were somethings that just couldn't be shifted or removed. The screaming painting for one thing.

He'd engaged a wizarding real estate agent who had found a well enough off wizarding family looking for a London property.

The contract with them had very agreeable terms of settlement and they'd offered a good price for the property.

Harry could have broken the contract of sale with little loss to himself

But he didn't want to.

The hand of Dumbledore over Sirius' death hung heavy and large.

Dumbledore had as-good-as sent Sirius to his grave and now he wanted to dance on it.

Now he wanted to set up shop in Sirius' old house.

It wasn't even Sirius' house or the Black house any more. Before selling it the house had been repainted following its clean, all the floos worked, along with the albeit ancient as it was heating system.

There remained no screeching things anywhere. In fact it looked like a house that belonged in a magazine, clean, devoid of anything.

Dumbledore only seemed to be acting now because things had left the secretive world of prophecy and horcruxes and instead was making waves where people could notice.

So he'd said no.

So of course Dumbledore had asked for a meeting, which he'd rejected.

Dumbledore had used his position.

So now Harry was here, with his lawyer.

"You could have contested the will, **that** was within your rights," Harry looked over at the older man. He remained calm, cool and pretended Dumbledore was Malfoy or one of the other heads of powerful families that he'd done deals with. In reality he'd rather be sitting down to tea with Lucius than the man before him.

"I had no need to contest what Sirius left you by right Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. "But we need somewhere to meet."

"Buy somewhere," Harry said simply.

"It is not as simple as that," he looked over his glasses at him. "Number 12 has always been a secure-"

Harry cut him off. "All protections were stripped by expert curse breakers from Gringotts and internationally."

"What?" Dumbledore spluttered looking at him with eyes wide.

Harry shrugged. "My estate agent suggested it would lift the gloom, any family moving in would place their own protective charms."

"You could break the contract Harry," Dumbledore suggested hopefully.

"You too could have," Harry challenged in a cold coy tone.

"This is for our safety Harry I-" Dumbledore began anew.

Harry shook his head and stood up looking to Lyle and shaking his head. "Good day _Supreme Mugwump_ ," Harry addressed using the title that Dumbledore had used to get this meeting. "Here ends our negotiation on this topic," Harry said with finality walked away.

"Harry." Dumbledore called out as he reached the door to leave. "How goes your search for the Horcruxes?"

Harry turned around to face him, then thought about it, shook his head and departed the room.

-/ - \\\\-

"It has not been easy to find or destroy." Bill said, the oldest of the Weasley children had assisted with a variety of curses at Grimmauld Place and until then Harry hadn't known he'd also been brought on for the horcruxes.

Supposedly due the illegal nature of the process of obtaining several of the horcruxes it was better Harry be 'insulated' from the knowledge. Just in case.

"The price of safety is usually high," Harry quoted a law book he'd been reading, it was half law, half investment text. With a cynical witch's observations thrown in.

"And usually worth it not to be stabbed with the claw," Bill grinned at him, finishing the quote.

"The last one I'd recommend not destroying until you're certain and ready to face him."

Because he'll know. He should know by now. Harry thought to himself.

Destroying a portion of someone's soul wasn't easy.

They had destroyed 5 pieces, neutralised and now encased within a block of a form of magical glass or crystal. Something very heavy and impossible to penetrate without known the specific alignment of spells and curses to unlock the crystal and had been shared around and randomised...somehow. Harry didn't understand the specifics.

They were inert, their magical power rendered null because of the destruction of the soul.

"Nagini? How to dispose of it?" Harry asked.

"Magical sword. I've got a few of 'em, Mad Eye and Tonks have a couple of others," Bill said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Bill, you've been of immense help."

"Not every day I get this sort of challenge Harry," Bill said appreciatively. "Your lawyers also draft a tight contract, even tighter than the goblins in some ways."

"My life Bill seems to have many." Harry admitted as he walked around the blocks of crystal as he thought on what would come next.

Harry sighed. "I guess there isn't any more putting this off."

-/ - \\\\-

Harry felt like bait.

This is effectively what it was, what he was doing.

The information had been leaked out carefully. Carefully leaked information through those who had not announced their neutrality publicly, but nonetheless were neutral in this war, they had been helpful, to a degree, some with more promises, some for free to pass on information to Voldemort, or people that knew him.

Supposedly he was here searching for a long forgotten magical artefact.

A sword of forever or some guff like that. Harry had suggested given Voldemort's obsession with immortality it have a grandiose name like that.

The location they were in had the suggestion of something ancient lying in wait.

It was an old Cold War army base, long abandoned and the UK government had allowed them access.

Some within it that knew of magic and Voldemort's return had been informed, not everything. Enough that they understood the importance.

And enough that they would have some medical and 'tactical' assistance on hand, should it become necessary.

Harry wasn't sure how effective muggle weapons would be against Voldemort. He'd not even really considered using them.

HIs status, his connection to Voldemort, everything pointed toward a magical fight.

To the death.

Only he intended to beat it. And him.

Harry felt like it should be grey and overcast.

Or raining.

Or night.

Instead it was a sunny day.

With a quite cold breeze. Though hardly as foreboding as it should be.

The grass around him wasn't very high, there was evidence it had been slashed recently; tracks in the grass suggested it was a tractor that had come through here.

He felt the apparitions as they thumped through the air appearing around him.

He praised his tutors for making him learn how apparitions felt. So you didn't need to remove your wand to seek apparitions, you could just feel it, sniff the air as it were.

"Potter," hissed Voldemort, Harry felt a headache brewing in his mind.

It was something he had been preparing for and the skills in the mental arts were something that he had not enjoyed learning.

He'd sought out magical and muggle remedies to ward off the headaches that had followed.

Harry turned around to face the man, the nightmare he was.

There'd been few reports of what he looked like and the vision before him was quite nightmarish.

Now he could see for himself what the Ministry's investigation of the graveyard had revealed; that whatever spell had been performed there had been botched. They had intended for him or one of the champions to be there and when he'd not arrived, not the champions, they'd had to improvise.

Badly, though not terminally.

Unfortunately.

His eyes were sunken into his face, they looked large and almost jelly-like.

His skin seemed almost translucent, think veins of blue seemed to pulse beneath. The cloak he wore hung like sheets around a thin body.

He seemed to carry himself tall, even if doing so seemed an effort.

"Voldemort," Harry said as he calmed himself. He had never really truly faced this man.

Only when he was a baby, then on the back of Quirrell head and finally as the diary, that trick that Lucius Malfoy thought to play, to manipulate onto Ginny. That was one of the many things he'd needed to look past in thinning out and making agreements with those who'd once formed Voldemort's ranks.

Then as he was considering Voldemort he doubled over in pain, his minions rushing forward.

"Leave me!" He hissed. "You, what have you done?" He demanded.

Harry wondered if that meant Nagini, the last, save himself horcrux. "Nagini is dead."

"You?" He hissed seemingly in pain.

"Those acting on my behalf," Harry said carefully. Now there was only the fight between them.

There were a few people, paid to disable those around them, should it become necessary.

Scrimgeour had been informed something might happen today, but not when or where, just a cleanup may be needed.

Scrimgeour hadn't not liked it, but that was all he could say. Harry didn't want anything leaking out before what needed to happen.

"You know the prophecy Potter?" Voldemort hissed again as he drew his wand.

Harry nodded, drawing his.

Then Voldemort changed his stance. "You have manoeuvred well Potter. I congratulate you for escaping Crouch's machinations."

Harry hadn't expected this and wondered where it was going. He wanted to get his death, or Voldemort's over and done with, he wanted to move onwards with his life, or not. Just, something.

"We could rule together," Voldemort gestured around his ranks.

Thinner than Harry had expected, he did not know he had made so many deals, that so many would abandon Voldemort for their children's sakes. Perhaps some had spoken with others and hedged their bets. Harry didn't know.

"I could turn him master," said one rabid person.

"No Fenrir, not this one," Voldemort said looking back to him. "Harry and I are special."

Harry carefully aimed at Fenrir Greyback and stunned him, wordlessly.

The collected Death Eaters were suddenly all pointing their wands at him.

Voldemort clapped his hands together. "How wondrous, Harry. You aren't Dumbledore's toy." He pointed his wand at him again. "This is how it is to be?"

"You could end this. Die." Harry offered. Suicide wasn't something often spoken about in the wizarding community, though nor was what Voldemort had done.

"I will not die Harry Potter," he almost spat at the suggestion. "I can recreate my horcruxes." He spun around. "But only after you are dead."

"Avada Kedavra!" Both Harry and Voldemort shouted, their wands, their spells locking as the magical energy fought and pulsed together.

Time seemed to stretch out as magical energy between their wands pulsed and ebbed.

-/

Then, Harry wasn't sure when, everything evaporated into white and then he found himself sitting for what seemed like a train, maybe to Hogwarts, Harry wasn't sure.

"Harry."

It sounded like Sirius.

It even looked like Sirius.

There was also a big black dog watching them.

And there was something before them something dying.

"What is that?" Harry asked, it was like...Harry couldn't quite decide, or maybe his mind couldn't quite decide.

He felt like a headache of mammoth proportions was brewing.

"An end and a beginning." The mysterious vague shape of a man, a maybe person, a...Harry really wasn't sure said.

"You're not real," Harry said and wondered if this was his brain melting and turning to sludge from the magical exposure or the horcrux evaporating from his head.

The image, ghost or whatever of Sirius laughed. "You'll have a good life, won't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do. Only he was certain he wanted to live and not be burdened down with things.

"Good. That's good," Sirius said as the large dog got up and began to walk the short distance over to them.

"Is it time to go?" Harry asked.

Sirius looked at him. "For me, for you too, to go back."

Suddenly Harry was enveloped in a hug and he felt himself crashing back to the ground, the real ground and a smell of burning grass and then...

Then he breathed in a whooping grating painful breath into his lungs.

-/ - \\\\-

A/N:

 _Things happen and have happened differently._

 _Harry's final fight against Voldemort happens more than a year before it happens in canon._

 _Harry's also much less familiar with Voldemort, having never faced him in the graveyard._

 _So everything's a little less connected between them, Harry having been removed from the horcrux search process._

 _But I wanted to retain the end piece, but with Sirius instead of Dumbledore. I also didn't want a big battle, I just wanted something small, controlled. As safe as a battle between them could be._

 _This chapter happens around about or maybe a bit after the end of the 5th school year for Harry's peers._

 _This isn't the last chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It felt good to be able to sign off on one piece of a contract, and to pay all those involved, that was also good.

Though there were plenty of people owling wanting to collect on what he'd promised now that Voldemort had been declared dead and those who had declared themselves his supporters rounded up.

There was also mayhem in the Ministry as it seemed Minister Fudge had been protecting several wizards with allegiances to Voldemort who had openly declared themselves supporters of Voldemort as soon as he'd apparated to confront him. So confident in their 'Dark Lord' they'd jumped forward with both feet.

Harry hadn't been surprised to hear that Umbridge was one of Voldemort's supporters who had done so.

For now he wasn't doing anything, he could potter around his hut or go up to the pub for a meal.

But he was on _strict_ resting orders.

It wasn't often someone came back from the dead.

Especially how far down the 'dead' hole he had been.

Fortunately, Voldemort was much more dead than he was and unlike him Voldemort was staying dead.

Soon though his...peers, those at Hogwarts would finish for another year and the families of those who he did deals with would start collecting on their various agreements he'd signed.

In reality though he was just glad to be alive.

-/

"Oomph," Harry said as Hermione wrapped him in a hug. "You stupid, stupid man Harry."

"Too right Harry." Ron grinned at him.

"You could have died!" Hermione burst out.

Harry wondered if he should tell them that he did die. That he was in muggle terms _clinically dead_ for a several minutes. He'd brought himself back supposedly. Dragged himself out of that pit.

A pit, a hole, a well, he wasn't sure. A 'something' of death.

"I very much narrowly avoided it, " Harry lied carefully and looked between his friends. "Come on, let's get a drink," he said gesturing the pub. "I'll tell you everything."

-/

Ron was frowning, looking at him carefully.

"Ron?" Harry asked picking a chip out of the bowl, wincing slightly as he bit into it and realised how hot it was.

"You paid people," Ron said in a low tone as though the mere phrase was dirty.

Hermione looked between Ron and Harry.

"I did," Harry acknowledged in a neutral voice,

"You should have sought those horcruxes out yourself shouldn't you?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Should I?" Harry wondered. "I also inherited a house from Sirius, I got cleaners, curse breakers and a few others to clean out that, should I have done that myself? Should I be fighting this Triwizard thing myself?" He continued.

Ron screwed up his face. "No! But, we faced the chess board, and what about Quirrell and Lockhart?"

"And Pettigrew," Hermione said in a small voice.

"No," Harry shook his head leaning back into his chair. He didn't think this was how this meeting of friends was going to be. "I contracted hunters, seekers and experts because I knew I wouldn't have effectively sought out the horcruxes." Harry fixed Ron with a look. "I knew the prophecy, supposedly that is immutable."

"So you engineered a situation where you could face Voldemort in as safe as situation as possible," Hermione worked through slowly.

"Not safe, as...in as sure a situation as I could create," Harry answered.

Ron frowned. "So now what, you're not coming back to Hogwarts then?"

Harry shook his head. "I finished my NEWT-equivalents many months ago Ron. Even if I didn't still have my legal troubles with Hogwarts there's nothing there for me."

"Except us," Hermione hastened to add looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not linked to Hogwarts," Harry said exhaling. "I should warn you, in the coming weeks you may see me in the news media," Harry said, looking at Ron, he'd not forgotten Ron's outburst the last time they'd properly sat down together, Sirius's funeral notwithstanding. Even though it felt like a lifetime ago.

"What?" Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"I made certain assurances with what you might call 'dark families' to remain neutral in the past conflict," Harry explained.

"You mean Malfoy?" Ron sneered at him.

"Not just the Malfoy family," Harry said keeping his tone even and neutral. "Some just want a letter of endorsement or something in the _Prophet_ or another more reputable journal."

Ron's sneer was deepening as he spoke.

Harry looked at him. "Ron don't be like that, I had to be pragmatic."

"Pragmatic! Harry they'd evil-" Ron began.

Harry cut him off. "No. **You** don't get to use that word."

Ron looked like he'd been shocked. "What? Harry he's-"

"I have faced **evil** Ron, I have had the killing curse levelled at me, not once in my life, but twice," Harry paused. "I cast the killing curse at Voldemort," Harry paused focusing on Ron, withdrawing his wand and placing it on the bar. Ron looked between it and him. "I have seen into his mind, his body and the slivers that remained of his soul," Harry paused for a breath. "You don't get to use the word ' **evil** ' Ron, you don't even have a concept of what it means." He had paraphrased one of his tutors who had helped him to prepare to encounter Voldemort, to be ready for what he might encounter. It had forced him to come to some quick understandings about the nature of things.

"I..." Ron started. "Harry!" He crossed his arms. "You're apologising for them, what they did. What Malfoy did with that diary."

Harry shook his head. "Not apologising. Just...I had to look after myself Ron because no one else was going to do that. I learnt that quickly when my name came out of that cup."

Ron's anger seemed to grow as referenced that.

"I had to learn how to take care of my own interests, because my _friend_ wouldn't," Harry looked at him to make sure he was listening. "I had to learn how to do deals because I couldn't face Voldemort with a full contingent of Death Eaters and my associates needed to find the horcruxes." Harry finished in a cold tone.

"We could have helped," Ron tried to smile and looked to Hermione.

Hermione remained silent for a moment. "Could we? Harry shouldn't have had to face all this feeling like he was alone. He shouldn't have had to face Voldemort on his own."

Harry couldn't help but notice Ron still flinched at the utterance of Voldemort's name and said so, drawing Ron's gaze.

"You don't know Harry-" Ron started.

"Ron," Hermione said. "Harry I think does know."

Ron opened his mouth to argue.

"Voldemort's followers are being rounded up. The danger has passed," Harry explained calmly.

"And Malfoy and the others?" Ron demanded.

"Did nothing in this conflict. Should we punish them for what they might have done?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione looked at him surprised. "Another thought crime?" She muttered drawing a raised eyebrow from Harry.

Harry nodded. "Then should I be punished, for thinking about running away from the prophecy, for thinking about running away and leaving Voldemort to whatever he was going to do?" Harry asked. "To leave magical Britain. To leave you all."

Ron, shocked looked at him. "But you didn't."

"Nor did they Ron." Hermione gave him an appraising look. "You have been thinking Harry."

Harry nodded. "I've done many things."

Ron shook his head. "I...I don't know Harry." He got off the bar stool and walked off towards the floo.

-/ - \\\\-

"Potter."

Harry looked up, he'd been waiting, reading a book at this bench, waiting for his...Harry wasn't sure what to call the teen, the young adult, he didn't really know what he thought of himself as, let along another person.

He was an adult in the eyes of all the laws that mattered.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said slipping the paperback book into his jacket pocket.

Draco seemed taken aback by Harry knowing his name. "I have dealt with your father in the past Draco," Harry gave him a look. "I have taken a pragmatic adult approach to this."

"Oh?" Draco looked at him with a sneer half formed to his face.

"Otherwise I would very likely be dead," Harry paused. "You too would find yourself in unfortunate circumstances with the Dark Lord."

"The dead Dark Lord. At your hand," Draco almost asked but it sounded like a statement, or of challenge.

Harry nodded and offered his hand. "Shall we go somewhere for a drink. I know of a good pub on the Isle of Man."

Draco stared at him. "The Isle of Man? Potter you do know where that is?"

"I took my apparition licence there and had to pop back here," Harry said. "I can tell you where or side along you."

" _You_?" Draco sneered. "Why should I trust you?"

Harry shrugged. "Have I been anything other than courteous to you?"

Draco looked at him carefully.

"I would not stand here trying to kill you," Harry said simply. "I killed Voldemort because of a prophecy, but I would be very happy, and will try my hardest not to kill another person ever again in my lifetime and I mean no ill will against you."

"Then why meet?" Draco demanded.

"Your father requested it," Harry said simply. "We made an agreement, for him to remain neutral in this conflict with the Dark Lord. In the conflict against Voldemort."

Draco didn't flinch, not so much as Ron but did look at him curiously. "You're not the person you were Potter."

"An observation you and your godfather have both made," Harry commented.

"Severus?" He asked in surprise.

Harry nodded. "Do you want to go yourself or come with me?" Harry offered his hand again.

-/ - \\\\-

It had taken the better part of a month to sort out everything, not just the meetings with all the people he'd made agreements with.

He had to go into the Ministry to give evidence, both in his removal of Voldemort and against Umbridge and what she had done with the blood quill and at Sirius' funeral.

He had made sure to praise Lucius Malfoy for his compassion and quick action against someone so deranged.

He'd been worried he'd laid it on a bit thick but Lucius had thanked him later and assured him that his praise sounded genuine.

But now here he was waiting for a ship to be ready, they wouldn't leave for another few hours, couldn't in fact until the tide came back in.

But he found he was eager to depart, before anyone noticed.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice Harry Potter," said a voice behind him, using his full name he knew he was in trouble.

Hermione was stood there looking at him, watching him.

"I had hoped you'd notice but wouldn't be able to find me Hermione," Harry said as he took her in a hug.

He'd placed an advert in one of the wizarding journals he'd found challenging and fascinating to read. Just a small note, something that his friends and associates might recognise, but wasn't very obvious.

Hermione laughed and hit him on the arm. "Why didn't you want anyone to see you off?"

Harry sighed. "I just want to get away. Go and see a bit more, explore, experience."

Hermione looked up at the large sailing ship. "You haven't bought this have you?"

"Merlin no." Harry exclaimed. "It's the Greengrass' Draco's to be married to one of their daughters supposedly."

"Very chummy with Malfoy aren't you Harry," she paused. " _Draco"_ She clarified in an almost mocking tone.

Harry shrugged. "I had an agreement with his father," Harry paused. "I used the love Lucius and Narcissa have for their son to ensure they remained neutral."

"I suppose it was an argument you used more than once," Hermione wondered.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He didn't elaborate more even though Hermione seemed curious.

"So, where are you travelling off to Harry Potter, on your sailing ship?" She asked.

"New Zealand and Australia to their magical education institutions. I wanted to get away." Harry said. He'd decided on those two because they were as far away from Britain as he could get. "I need to get away, from all this, from everything, " he explained.

"You'll write?" Hermione asked.

"Hedwig should be at your house," he said to her surprise. "I couldn't take her on such a long journey."

"But..." Hermione started.

"Please. She's already me bitten me many times when I explained it to her. I don't think she's built for the extra long haul from New Zealand back up here," he explained. He had wanted, in part to take her with him, she'd been of amazing use and flown many journeys between himself and his lawyers. But he felt he wanted a break from that, from everything.

"You want to escape things," Hermione surmised his thoughts.

He nodded. "I died Hermione, I came back," he exhaled. "I fought Voldemort and fulfilled a prophecy" he paused. "I don't want to become an Auror or a fantastic Quidditch player or whatever it is that Ron _still_ wants me to join him in on."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, he has been talking about it a lot Harry," she gave him a serious look. "I think maybe deep down he misses you. Misses the danger we used to get up to."

"Much more exciting than I thought a magical education would be," Harry admitted, not wanting to be drawn into a discussion about Ron at the moment. He still had mixed feelings about him, someone he used to consider to be one of his two best friends. Instead he decided to change the subject. "Have you thought about what you're specialising in, for your future?"

Hermione shook her head. "Some form of magical study. There's a little bit of a market for pure magical research and development. It's not a field that many wizards have gone into, certainly not in the last 60 or so years."

"Very technical," Harry mused.

"But they're eager for new blood, enthusiasm. It doesn't lead to any huge amount of power in the Ministry," she admitted.

"That's probably why no one goes into it," he smiled. "Who knows, with my ongoing law battles I could be coming back to you in a few years to get some advice."

Hermione gave him a look. "You're not going to be off travelling for that long Harry," she chastised.

Harry shrugged. "Why not? I've no ties here."

"Your friends," she corrected idly.

"Are wizards, a few apparition jumps and it's do-able," Harry commented.

"Maybe for those who took the extended licence. But those who just took the normal test apparating over that much water and land is tricky," she said.

"Maybe there's something to learning and gaining the licence early?" He grinned at her. "Something for you to look into."

Hermione frowned and then seemed to think. "Maybe Harry," she finally said.

Then a bell rang up on the ship.

"That's my cue." Harry said. He actually knew there were a few more bells before they would be away.

"The tide still looks like it's got some ways to go Harry," she looked at him. "Or are you trying to escape my clutches?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Harry asked.

"Eager," Hermione said. "Ron gets that look sometimes."

"Because he wants to ask you out," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think that could ever happen Harry." She blew air out of her mouth. "We're just...I don't want to..."

"I understand Hermione," he smiled gently and then gave her a serious look. "I have wondered looking back if that day and subsequent, when my name came out of that cup Ron's true colours were revealed."

"The jealousy?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "You understand, a prophecy is not fun. I had to face my parent's killer and **die** myself, all the while separated from the only place I thought of as home."

Hermione rested a friendly arm on his shoulder. "Do you think about it often?"

Harry shook his head. "Not any more."

A second bell rang out.

"Now you should go Harry," Hermione said as Harry picked up a bag slinging it onto his back.

"Is that is Harry?" Hermione exclaimed.

"A few expanded sections. But yes," he paused. "I didn't own much to start with after...everything. The Dursleys weren't much guardians to me," he said with some tinges of anger. "I have clothes for travelling. Money is in regular bank accounts. I've some other currency for travelling. I don't need much," he admitted.

"Maybe I'll come and visit you," she said as she walked with him over to the gangplank.

"That'd be nice," he said as they stopped in front of it and embraced.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," she said as they parted.

"Farewell, Hermione Granger, perhaps we'll meet again," Harry Potter said.

"We will Harry, don't you worry about," Hermione called as he walked up the plank.

"Of course we will." Harry laughed.

-/

 _A/N:_

 _I thought about ending this story here, but it was too much of a temptation to write a final chapter, throwing forward a year and then a little bit more to finally wrap some things up._

 _The next chapter will be the final, although it will be a little bit shy of two and half times the length of this chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _1 and a bit years later..._

After arriving in New Zealand and finding his way to the Matakitaki River School of Magics, Harry Potter, formerly of Hogwarts, formerly of the United Kingdom, formerly...dead, felt like this was somewhere he could enjoy and embrace life.

The Fiordland National Park had become a favourite of his, by broom or by water he found the landscape magical.

Awe inspiring.

There was something just...

He frequently found himself just lying back, somewhat awkwardly on his broom as he coasted through the lakes and mountains.

He had also learnt so much in his 10 or so months here, the Matakitaki River School of Magics having an entirely different perspective on magic and its relationship with the peoples of New Zealand.

He didn't know when he'd decided not to continue his journey onwards to the rest of the world.

He felt...content, calm, relaxed.

There were few people here that knew him. That knew what happened to him.

The magical community, as it were, was far less constrained than in Britain with a seemingly vague open acknowledgment of magic.

According to the teachers at the Matakitaki River School of Magics they were a bit more relaxed down here on the South Island.

He'd so much enjoyed himself he'd rented a house in Manapouri, in part because Hermione had finished Hogwarts and wanted to visit to see 'what he'd been up to'.

For much of his stay he'd been staying with teachers of the school, or their friends, it seemed everyone was curious about his time at Hogwarts and what followed. Few wizards made their way down here, and fewer still actually came to learn, they'd even wanted him to teach. He'd refused, he really didn't think he had the knowledge to be teaching whole lesson's worth, but he'd given some talks, here and there about his experiences, with the law, with fighting and his experience facing Voldemort. He'd found it somewhat liberating, sharing his experiences, with people who didn't shudder at Voldemort's name and who took his decisions seriously, understanding why he'd done the things he'd done in the way he'd done them.

Ron, according to Hermione's letters, he said very few things when he'd written, had said he was going for a Quidditch team, as well as something in the Ministry and couldn't come down immediately after finishing Hogwarts.

-/ - \\\\-

"Merlin Harry," Hermione exhaled as he let go of her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry said looking at the mountains.

"Far," Hermione finally said.

Harry nodded. Even for an expert and capable wizard getting to New Zealand was difficult.

He'd after all come by ship.

But it was possible to apparate.

You could get most of the way from Britain in short hops through Europe and Asia and across Australia without going over huge stretches of water.

Then you either apparated to Lord Howe Island, Norfolk Island and then the North Island of New Zealand.

Or from Tasmania to the South Island.

He had recently done that, just out of curiosity.

His friends he'd made at the school had suggested a big breakfast because it'll 'knock the shit out of you bro'.

And it did, by Merlin it did.

It was more than 1500 kilometres, across the sea.

Or you could create a portkey, which was how a lot of New Zealand witches and wizards got around internationally.

It wasn't as locked down as in Britain.

But you still needed to be registered to do it, there were oodles of paperwork to complete in order to get the correct certification for it.

Those who needed to learned to apparate the distance. But from what he understood the relative ease and without thought that he did so was still rare outside of New Zealand. Even Australian wizards had issues apparating to New Zealand, though around their own sizeable country they did so with ease.

"So this is where you've been living," she said looking around the kitchen of the weatherboard house.

Harry turned around from putting the kettle on. "Nah. Just rented it, wanted to see what it's like living here," he said as he explained he'd been living around the place, sometimes on people's couches.

Hermione seemed shocked and surprised. "A bohemian lifestyle Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"I thought you were going travelling?" Hermione challenged lightly.

Harry shrugged. "I got stuck, there's something about this place Hermione."

"But you're going to come back, to live in Britain aren't you Harry?" Hermione asked in a hopeful tone.

Harry realised he'd remained silent for too long when the kettle whistled breaking the silence.

"Harry?" Hermione prompted.

"I'm not sure Hermione," he said pouring the water into the teapot. "There's something about throwing some brews into the chilly bin and going fishing."

Hermione stared at him. "I genuinely don't know what you're talking about Harry Potter," she said with a broad smile. "But you sound relaxed."

"I feel it. I don't have to actively worry about the Ministry, my on-going legal pursuits," he paused.

"How is that Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"On-going. It might be resolve-" He was cut off.

"That's good," Hermione said.

"Sometime this decade," Harry finished.

"Oh, Harry you're not serious?" she asked, incredulous.

Harry wished he weren't. He didn't get regular updates, well not daily. Rather it was more like monthly updates from his lawyers. Now that he was away from the Ministry's pursuits, and more to the point a lot less people actually wanting his head it was down to his lawyers and the Ministry to work things out, or not.

His investments were all ticking over making money, essentially he could do whatever he wanted.

He didn't need to worry or even think about Voldemort or Hogwarts or anything, he needn't return to those subjects at all.

Though he did, frequently.

"And you don't mind, talking about it Harry? At Hogwarts with Lockhart and..." Hermione trailed off as she bit into a biscuit.

Harry exhaled a sigh. "A bit of time lends perspective Hermione. I can consider how Ron reacted, what Dumbledore did, what he might have done and...everything. I've found it insightful to discover other people's perspective on things, to learn," he paused. "Plus no one knows me, no one knows me as a paragraph in _Hogwarts: A History_ , or some story."

Hermione nodded. "Information came out when we were finishing Hogwarts, about how you fought Voldemort. It's more like a chapter now," she finished.

Harry smiled in amusement. "I suppose it might have done. I didn't hear much."

Hermione gave him a look. "You need Hedwig back so you can get your post properly Harry."

"You don't like having her?" Harry asked, curious.

"She's yours Harry, I don't think she will let me forget that. Especially as you seem settled here," she observed.

"Not here." Harry looked around the house.

"No. Here." Hermione emphasised.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I suppose I am."

-/ - \\\\-

 _1 more year and a bit later..._

Harry was down at the docks, watching as a sailing ship finished pulling into the port and began to be tied tightly to the dock.

It had been a little over 6 months since he'd last seen the person on the ship and a little over double that since he'd last seen the only other person who'd come to visit him. Said person, one Ms Hermione Granger was making waves in the wizarding research community, so the journals he received said.

Hedwig had taken to the long flights, his initial concern about her long distance flying seemed unfounded. Although he had said to her that it mattered not at the speed of her deliveries, just that she and they got there.

He'd not received a visit from Ron and his letters had tailed off since Ron had finished Hogwarts. Harry suspected that it was just one of those things, some people remained friends after school and others...the jealous, paranoid types perhaps they didn't.

Harry'd received some letters from Fred and George who were supposedly ignoring their mother's desires for them to pursue some sort of wizarding industry for commercial potions or something and instead become businessmen. It sounded rather interesting. They'd mentioned in roundabout ways that financing the thing was the hardest. He'd thought about offering them money, but hadn't, instead he'd asked his lawyers to draft a loan agreement for them.

It seemed that the goblins' loan terms were rather complicated and the two Weasley brothers were an unknown quantity.

But in some instances you just had to go with your 'gut feeling' and work on trust. It was something he still wished Ron had done, back at Hogwarts. Even though he told himself that was the past.

A woman, walking down the just-placed gang plank broke him out of his considerations.

"Good to see you continue to be prompt as reported Harry," she said as they embraced in greeting.

Harry smiled at her. He'd become a sort of unofficial shipping agent for them, their old agent having decided to return to Britain shortly after they had deposited him in New Zealand.

He'd offered to take over while he found his feet here, and...it was only once every couple of months if that, in which he had to come down here and meet the ship and check its manifest.

"I've brought my husband on the trip this time," Astoria Greengrass said conspiratorially to him.

"Husband?" Harry asked. He'd met her sister Daphne once or twice, but it seemed she was more on the technical side of the Greengrass' shipping and logistics company. Astoria was more swashbuckling and travelling.

"Potter," said a voice attached to a blonde man.

" _ **Harry**_ Potter." Astoria corrected.

"He's your agent?" Malfoy seemed surprised.

"Hello Draco," Harry said neutrally as he held out his hand to the other man. They'd corresponded once or twice since he'd left Britain but not much. Enough to satisfy his father that their agreement stood and held water.

"Potter," he shook his hand, he wore a neutral expression on his face. "So this is where you've decided to hide from wizarding Britain."

Harry laughed. "Hardly, hide. It's not _impossible_ to get here."

"If you've the right vessel." Astoria commented slightly.

"Indeed and the right captain," Harry praised.

"Are you flirting with me Mr Potter? My husband is right here," Astoria teased.

Harry chuckled. "Never. We barely know each other."

"Why don't you two men go for a walk and let me get on with my work," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Harry gestured away from the pier. "Take a walk Draco?"

"Fine Potter," Malfoy said buttoning up his coat against the wind.

They walked in silence for a time. "Will you ever call me Harry?" Harry asked the other man.

"What?" Draco seemed surprised by the question.

"We are a long way from Hogwarts, and time passed," Harry mused philosophically.

"Weasley, I've heard pines for you," Draco said changing the subject.

"You will have to be more specific, there are a lot of Weasleys, I wouldn't want to think that Percy Weasley sitting in his room pleasuring himself to a photo of me," Harry commented wickedly making Draco stumble.

"Potter, vulgarity is unbecoming," he coughed. "The youngest, Ginevra."

"Ah," Harry said. "Hermione did mention that I had achieved some sort of celebrity status with the revelation of the defeat of-"

"Voldemort," Draco cut him off. "I can say his name. He was a...betrayal," he said after a pause.

"A betrayal? Are you harbouring pureblood elitist desires?" Harry asked curiously. "Biding your time to overthrow the government?" He continued in a somewhat playful tone.

"Hardly Potter," Draco turned around to look back at his wife's ship, only the masts were visible from where they had walked to. "No one wishes to be in the Ministry, real power is not there."

"Wielded elsewhere behind the scenes perhaps?" Harry asked, ever curious about Malfoy's world, he'd seen bits of pieces of it during his still ongoing legal matters. Enough to know how to play.

"By my father perhaps," Draco mused. "You successfully tempered it amongst our peers."

Harry was taken aback by the statement. "Me?"

Draco looked at him amused by his bemusement. "Time past has revealed that much. You wielded what limited power you had well Potter, using the power of the wizard" he paused "and muggle legal systems for your own ends. You dealt wisely with my father and my peer's guardians for an outcome which was beneficial. It remains on going, your effect."

"I also had a prophecy to contend with" Harry added.

"Which, Potter you dealt with, without destroying our society and without an impact on the muggle world," Draco paused. "There were rumours Dumbledore was going to enlist muggle militia to engage those who mistakenly followed Voldemort," he said in a conspiratorial tone.

Harry smiled. "Nothing Draco surprises me about our former headmaster," he paused. "How would you like to see something amazing?" Harry asked curiously, changing the subject.

Draco looked at him oddly. "Astoria will be expecting-"

Harry cut him off pulling out a small notebook from his pocket and wrote out a set of coordinates on the page, pulling the perforated page out with one hand and folding it one handedly as he replaced the notebook in his pocket and balanced the page on his wand. Then he lifted it rapidly into the air where it took flight.

"Wordless magic and with such ease Potter, your travels have been an education," Draco praised.

"I haven't travelled Draco, I got on one of your wife's ships and ended up here," Harry said offering Draco his hand.

"Here?" Draco sounded surprised. "There was talk, Granger and your associate Weasley-"

"You've got some obsession with the Weasleys Draco, surely they're beneath you to be obsessed with," Harry teased. "Come on." He looked at the other man. "Unless you don't trust me to side along you."

Draco snorted. "I don't trust anyone outside of my family Potter," he took his hand. "But you faced death for the benefit of the wizarding world. Few wizards can claim that."

"I faced Voldemort for rather more selfish reasons. I wanted to live," he disapparated.

-/

"The survival of the wizarding world was rather more of an afterthought." Harry finished.

"Merlin," Draco exhaled.

They were stood in a secluded part of the Fiordland National Park, although much of it was, isolated and secluded.

Harry felt that, like the rest of New Zealand secrets both wonderful and awesome lay around every corner.

"Come on, there's a hut just up here, I'll make you a cup of tea." Harry said gesturing up the small hill.

"But Astoria," Draco began.

"I gave her coordinates next to the hut," Harry said. "Please, I do know how to give apparition instructions Draco."

-/

Draco followed Potter as they entered the small hut, Potter walking in he fired a spell, wordlessly at the fire that was inside the hut.

It was a very simple hut, seemingly used by muggles for shelter.

"It's used by wizards as well" Potter explained seemingly guessing by his curious looking around the room. "You'll see at the back wall there's a panel there hiding some things protected so muggles can't see."

Draco cursed that he had not noticed when he'd entered the hut, but there was a small panel.

"There's some wizarding blends of tea in there. The milk's muggle, long life I come up here infrequently, but keep the milk and regular tea here in case muggles make it up here. There's some cake there."

"Inside the preservation dome. I see Potter, how very thoughtful of you," he said taking it out. "Do many wizards come here?" He asked. Draco did not know much of the Antipodes' wizarding culture that Potter seemed to inveigled himself into in a short amount of time. He admitted as much to Potter who was busying himself putting the kettle on top of the stove.

"It's a smaller though more open community, everyone's been very friendly," Potter said with his back to the fire. "I feel like there's something still very mysterious here Draco," he paused. "What made you jump on a ship with Astoria?"

Draco was somewhat taken aback by Potter's casual questioning of his marriage, it took him a moment to remember Potter was not one of his peers, they had come together because Potter had been adept enough to recognise how to play his father. But that was what made Potter intriguing. "I have married into a highly successful family Potter."

"I know. Most of the wizarding trade that comes through New Zealand is carried by the Greengrasses."

"Most?" Draco thought that his wife's family had a monopoly on the trade to this country.

"Some wizards apparate some bits and pieces across over to the Australia," said Potter casually.

Draco was surprised. The span of water was not inconsiderate.

"Not everyone's capable, I've done it here and there to Tasmania and back, it's not easy. You need a big breakfast in you" Potter explained noticing his surprise.

Draco nodded, he knew such an expanse of water was taxing on a wizard to apparate such a distance. Even just carrying a small bag taxed a wizard's concentration that little bit more. "I imagine there are other carriers in Australia for them?"

Potter nodded. "I don't know how many others. As your wife's family brought me out here and while I've been their agent I've not needed to look elsewhere. But I do know some wizards sometimes go over to Europe and use a muggle shipping container to fill up with stuff and then send it back down here. It works out cheaper and faster in some respects."

Draco frowned. "Shipping container?"

"Those steel oblong things, you'd have seen them around the docks, they're all standardised so muggle machines can pick them up and move them easily," Potter explained as the kettle began to boil. "Remember muggles have to use machines to move vast loads."

"Because they lack magic," Draco realised. He had briefly forgotten Potter had lived with muggles raising him. He now seemed adept at magic, the casual way he had sent a message to Astoria spoke of a wizard who was very capable with magic and adept in its usage in a way that even some purebloods are not. Too used to having house elves and the like to assist.

"Exactly. Although there is something to be said for standardisation of shipping. I see the appeal, packing a container full of stuff from Europe." Potter paused and gave him a look. "Not that I really have to be concerned with money, saving is good, but..."

Draco smirked. "You do not need to be coy relating to money Potter. You and I are both aware of one another's wealth."

Potter nodded. "Somehow, I still feel somewhat ashamed, I think whenever I've spoken with Ron in the past..." Potter trailed off shaking his head. "I've invested, I have my money spread out a lot away from the claws and fees of the goblins. I think," he paused gesturing three old arm chairs and the table where they might sit. "I think I can enjoy my life, whatever that might be without feeling guilty, associate with whomever I want."

Draco nodded as he gestured with his wand pouring tea out of the tea pot into three mugs Potter had brought over. "And your legal issues Potter?"

Potter smirked. "Even you're curious, Astoria questions me about it."

"Do I hear my name?" Said his wife as she walked in. "Breathtaking Harry Potter, breathtaking. I can see why you have chosen to run away from Britain." She sat down beside him.

"Draco was questioning me about my legal problems," Potter said with a casualness that few had with his wife.

"Do tell Harry, Draco's ever so curious, there's few who have had such drawn out processes in magical Britain," Astoria relaxed into the chair.

Potter leaned pack, gesturing the cake over to the table as he did so. "I don't believe I'll ever return to Hogwarts. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons should have concluded their legal proceedings against the Ministry for their involvement in this affair."

"Oh, does that mean you could visit those schools?" Astoria asked curiously.

Potter nodded. "Probably. They're now in a similar position as I am. But more so outliers, if another Triwizard is held they will be able to participate without any legal worries. Supposedly I'll hear sometime next year or so of an outcome of all of this, the lengthy process it's been," Potter said sipping from his mug.

-/

 _4 years later on...(6 years since Harry left Britain)..._

It had been about 6 years. Harry thought to himself.

Six years since he'd been back to Britain.

Harry Potter found he already missed his newly adopted home.

A little more than 8 months ago, after travelling around Australia and New Zealand and a few outliers in that part of the world he'd decided to join New Zealand permanently, as a dual citizen. He'd not wanted to renounce his birthplace, but had found in New Zealand a sense of place.

He still wasn't sure what he was going to do, aside from continue as he had, speaking, very occasionally teaching and still learning. Plus investing, exploring, adventuring and discovering his new life.

He'd found that a lot of people wanted to hear his stories, of what he'd experienced and what he'd learnt along the way, and he found the experience of talking about it somewhat liberating.

But now he'd been summoned back to Britain and it was as he remembered. Yet not, he suspected that coming from New Zealand, especially the South Island, that he was experiencing a population shock. He'd not recalled this many people in London.

He'd sent messages off to his friends, associates and whomever else, when he found out he'd need to come back. So he could meet, have a chat, a meal and whatever else.

Ron, whom he'd so very infrequently communicated with in the past few years was off in America. Supposedly touring with a Quidditch team, but he had heard that he was also doing something for the Ministry.

Hermione was in the south of France researching something about new potions procedures or some such. He would go and meet her in France somewhere later once his business had concluded here.

So he'd written to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy asking if they would like to meet for breakfast prior to his legal meeting.

Only Draco could attend. However both had offered their residence to stay in, while he was in Britain, this had been surprising.

Harry still found it amusing the association he'd struck up with the other man.

"You find it amusing because you think we should never have been friends Potter," Draco stated with some finality.

"You think we should have been, had my mind not been poisoned against all things Slytherin?" Harry asked as they ordered.

"My godfather is perhaps correct," Draco commented diplomatically. "You have done well, thus far Potter. Something of an eccentric."

Harry chuckled. "Aren't you also an eccentric then, by association?"

"Hardly, I can associate with a great many people Potter. You're the one dressed like a vagabond and wandering around from the unknown," Draco looked at him and his mode of dress pointedly.

Harry looked down at his battered sheepskin flying jacket. He'd bought it for a cheap price in an old second hand clothing shop in Bunbury when he'd been in Australia. Though he suspected it had been through more than two hands before it had arrived in his hands. But it was warm and spoke of history, the exterior had revealed as he'd begin carefully restoring and fixing it innumerable previous dangers the jacket had encountered; two bullet holes and evidence of at least 5 obscure spells that had been fired at a previous wearer of it.

"This jacket has history and character, I know for a fact it was owned by a wizard," he revealed, explaining to Draco its history.

"Then I applaud you Potter," Draco mockingly clapped.

Harry laughed.

"You're maintaining history. By dressing like a vagabond," he countered with a smirk.

Harry laughed again. "Come on Draco, let's go and eat."

-/

Harry was sure his lightened mood from breakfasting with Draco would soon be crushed by his meeting at the Ministry of Magic, with the new Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour.

Lyle was there, who looked more relaxed, probably because he wasn't hanging around making trouble for the lawyer.

Then the Ministry's law professional laid out what Ministry proposed.

For a moment afterwards Harry was somewhat speechless.

"If Mr Potter could have a few minutes to consider your proposal," Lyle broke the silence.

Both the Minister and his legal assistance acquiesced and departed.

"That's one hell of an offer," Harry leaned back in the chair, blown away at just the commas in the amount that was literally on the table.

The Ministry was accepting full responsibility for the Triwizard cup affair. They would accept all of his legal costs, all of his education costs and all of his housing costs because he hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts. They would print a written apology in the news media and make a verbal statement on the wireless.

They were also offering a considerable amount in compensation.

They'd written it out for him. It was a very long number. On a very long scroll.

"How did they arrive at that number?" Harry asked.

"You understand you won't be able to set foot in Hogwarts, for them the law is too difficult to change. The exceptions exist, when Dumbledore dies, as the overseer of the original tournament and cup he is tied to it. He has also not accepted any of the responsibility in this agreement, so we can still pursue legal action against him."

"I see. I had accepted Lyle that I wouldn't set foot in Hogwarts ever again." Harry said with some sadness. "But it has been several years since I even set foot in this country, even more so since I did Hogwarts."

"In part it is compensation, for not being able to go to Hogwarts, they've used a lot of different metrics for this. There is the loss of potential employment had you continued at Hogwarts, they also used your NEWT-equivelant scores to work that out," Lyle paused. "There is probably a small amount of money to entice you back to Britain, they would be aware of your move to New Zealand."

"That's not a requirement is it?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"No, just my speculating Harry," Lyle reassured.

"And there's no strings attached aside from Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No," Lyle said.

"I think I should accept, put this part of my life behind me," Harry said after very little thought.

"A wise decision I think Harry," Lyle said.

-/ - \\\\-

Harry Potter stood at the gates of Hogwarts, aware he couldn't go in.

"Mr Potter. How good to see you," said an elder voice.

"Minerva McGonagall, you're looking very spry and youthful," Harry praised as she stepped out onto the recently banished of snow path to Hogwarts.

"Thank you Mr Potter, you are looking well. Travelling suits you? I assume you are still travelling?" She asked. He had sent a message to her mentioning he was back in England.

"I didn't quite," Harry explained.

"I see, well, it agrees with you Mr Potter. Albus informs me you have made arrangements with the Ministry," she said as they slowly walked along the path.

"Yes," Harry didn't elaborate. "I just thought while I was in the country I'd come by, see you."

"That's very kind Mr Potter, you could have done very well at and after Hogwarts," she said.

Harry nodded. "I wanted to see if I could do more."

"More? Mr Potter, you defeated one of most dangerous wizards of our generation. That is not something to shy away from," she said.

Harry smiled. "I don't mean chest beating," he said. "I'd like if you'd allow to tell my story, what I've learnt from...all this. I want the students to know that there are other options."

"For when you're presented with none?" The Professor enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It's something of what I've been doing some of the time around New Zealand, I also pop over to Australia every now and then." Harry explained.

"'Pop' you mean to say you apparate between New Zealand and Australia Mr Potter?" She sounded shocked.

"A lot of wizards do it down there Professor," Harry commented in an amused tone, but added "It is hard."

"I have no doubt, it is one of the more difficult passages for apparition Mr Potter," she agreed.

"If you don't want me to speak it's fine," Harry said almost regretting offering, but he'd wanted to offer. "It's not an ego trip, not like Lockhart, but I want them to know there's help in unlikely places and learning to be had in even more."

"I see Mr Potter, your proposal is unusual, though not unheard of. I understand because of your situation this presentation will need to be in Hogsmeade?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I cannot for, while Dumbledore is alive along with other factors step foot in Hogwarts," Harry paraphrased.

"I will need to discuss this with the headmaster Mr Potter. Will you be in Britain long?" She enquired.

Harry nodded. "I'm catching up with Cedric later and some others from Hogwarts but I can make things work."

"And where will you be staying, so I might contact you when a decision is reached?" She asked.

"I'm staying with Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy," Harry paused. "I'm not sure if that's the Malfoys or the Greengrass-Malfoys." Harry wondered, he'd always dealt with Astoria as Astoria Greengrass, but she had joking said that both she and Draco had linked their families and names. But she often said that in jest. As he was pondering this he realised that McGonagall had stopped walking in pace with him. "Are you alright?"

"You have grown Mr Potter, few of your classmates would allow themselves to be accommodated with Mr Malfoy."

"I know Astoria better, but Draco and I have an association. What is in the past was..." Harry trailed off. "Silly children's stuff. We're adults, we can't be dragged down by what happened in the early days of our schooling or what house a talking hat puts us in."

This seemed to ruffle her. "That 'talking hat' as you put it has been a constant at this school for many-"

Harry held his hands up in sign a sign of resignation. "I'm not arguing, I'm just...not willing to be governed by its ruling. There is nothing that says two former students at Hogwarts can't have an association after they've left." Harry turned to look at her carefully. "I refuse to be governed or be held back by matters of the past." Harry paused. "I'll bid you good day Minerva," Harry said with a smile and disapparated noiselessly.

-/ - \\\\-

"You're very quiet Severus," Minerva observed the Potions Master had been quiet while she'd relayed Potter's visit to the Headmaster and Remus.

"Few wizards would have responded to Voldemort's danger in the way Potter did, and remained away from the podium as he has done," Severus said. "If Potter feels he has something to impart, so be it."

"I don't think it should be compulsory," Remus said. "Allow those who wish to hear him go."

"Have you heard much from him Remus?" Dumbledore asked a hopeful tone in his voice.

Remus shifted. "We have exchanged correspondence."

"Indeed," Severus seemed to agree also.

Minerva wondered if it was only herself and Albus Potter had not been corresponding with during the past few years.

"And where should I send our correspondence to? Harry does not have a residence in the United Kingdom that I'm aware of." Albus asked.

"He is staying with the Greengrass-Malfoys," she said. Remus seemed surprised. Severus did not.

"You are aware of their association Severus?" Albus asked.

"Potter had an understanding with Lucius regarding interacting with Draco. I was surprised it extended beyond that. That they have chosen to accommodate Potter while he is in the United Kingdom does not concern me." Severus rose from his chair. "Good day Minerva. Lupin," he said and flowed out of the room.

"Headmaster," Remus said leaving a moment later.

"I will craft a response, I think...I think perhaps Minerva you should send it to Harry." Albus paused. "We have much water under the bridge as the muggles like to say. He has been generous in his offer, I would not like to jeopardise the opportunity for the students," he said sounding slightly weary.

-/ - \\\\-

"Altruism Potter?" Draco shook his head.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Surely competition is good. I don't mean to give money away willy nilly. Just a helping hand."

"You will expect repayment?" Astoria asked as she buttered some toast.

He was still considering the details. Some years ago he had leant some money to Fred and George, although he'd almost had to force it on them. They now had a valuable business and his loan had been easily repaid, something they were still extremely thankful for, though something they did not shout out about.

He wanted to do something similar, maybe something bigger, he wasn't sure. Some sort of organisation for witches and wizards that needed assistance, advice, money or whatever. Maybe it could build into something...he wasn't sure. He wasn't really sure about any of it at the moment.

He had a very, in fact _extremely_ large amount of money from the Ministry of Magic and he didn't just want it to go into his vault.

"I'm still not sure if it's a good idea. But if Draco's disbelief is anything to go by I think it is," Harry said in an amused tone.

"Or Potter you just want to be contrary to those of us who are at an elevated status to you." Draco challenged in an equally amusing tone.

Astoria laughed.

Harry smiled. "Then why Draco have you allowed someone as lowly as me, if my status is so below you to stay?"

"Few people Potter are as intriguing as you. You curried favour with some of the most powerful families, with little more than a promise leveraging your own status," Draco paused. "Then you disappeared to the other end of the world, for only the most dedicated witch or wizard to seek you out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have anything else to leverage. You also forget, I also suggested to everyone, including Lucius that were I to die they could always pretend to have double crossed me," Harry said in a slightly more serious tone. "One would want to get away after that."

"You play with the risks Potter, astute," Draco almost praised.

"Indeed. You know how to gamble Harry. That's valuable," Astoria commented.

"I gambled with my life," Harry said as a house elf popped in with the morning's post.

Astoria floated two letters towards him. "A popular man."

"Hardly. I mentioned to Cedric that while I'm in Britain the Triwizard competitors should get together, and me. Survivors," he explained.

"And the other?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" Astoria chastised.

"A response from Hogwarts." Harry said opening the letter. "The Headmaster accepts my proposal...blah, blah, blah, grateful of my offer etc," Harry waved his hand. "Lots of waffle and a few dates they can accommodate."

"Better you than me Potter," Draco mused.

"Altruism unbecoming of a Malfoy Draco?" Harry queried.

"Influence is something cultivated Potter. Altruism is but one path. But I don't think you want that," he looked to him.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I thought I just wanted to get away. But I also want to share what I've learnt from my escape and the path there. Important that those at school know what's out there for them."

-/ - \\\\-

Harry stepped out onto the stage, it was one of the larger rooms in the post office.

The students were a mix of ages, some were probably at Hogwarts when he made his exit.

"Greetings to you all. My name's Harry Potter, I was once a student at Hogwarts for 3 and a bit years before I needed to make a quick exit, because events occurred and my options became limited," Harry began. He was being slightly more diplomatic for the Hogwarts crowd, aware that a lot of his former teachers were also in the crowd.

-/

"He speaks well. Confidently," Minerva muttered to both Remus and Severus.

"More honest than I thought Harry would have been," Remus muttered in a soft tone.

"Indeed," Severus said quietly.

-/

Harry picked up the tankard of water, he'd been speaking for a good hour and had mostly come to a natural conclusion.

"Now that I seem to have reached the end of my tales, are there any questions?" He said looking around.

"There's a rumour you were nearly sorted into Slytherin," shouted someone.

"I was going to say raise your hands, but we're not in class at the moment," Harry chuckled. "Yes. That's true," he said as a wave of muttering went through the room. "I would follow that up with that you shouldn't listen to some old hat."

Another more raucous sound went through the crowd.

"You will change your mind multiple times throughout your life, you will change ideas, you will grow and develop as a person," he paused. "Don't let the hat or your house determine who you are," he paused again. "I remain friends with those of my house at Hogwarts, and those in other houses. Even people I once disagreed with, argued with, mistrusted I am now on close terms with."

-/

Harry stepped back bowing his head as the students before him applauded. He'd had some concerns, opening up himself to questions. But he had found that by talking about his life thus far he'd felt more open, more honest about his life.

All of it. Even the bits he had been ashamed of.

He stepped back into the small backstage area to allow the room to empty out. He didn't want to meet and chat to those in the room after the grilling they'd given him.

Even if it was at his own invitation.

When it sounded like most of the footsteps were gone he stepped back out into the room.

There was only one person standing there and it was the one man he didn't want to see.

But there he was.

"You spoke well Harry," the man in the long robes said.

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry spoke calmly. "Were you here under an invisibility cloak?"

The man held up a fleshy cord of some sort, holding it out in front of him.

Gesturing wordlessly with his wand Harry summoned them.

"They are a particular creation of the Weasley twins, quite, interesting," Dumbledore said with much appreciation in his voice.

Harry felt the fleshy thing between his fingers, it certainly had a...otherness quality to it. "Some sort of audio surveillance?" He wondered.

"'Extendable ears' my dear boy, quite magnificent," he said with a sparkle in his eye.

Harry had wondered, occasionally, and especially upon suggesting that he come here what he might say, were he confronted with Albus Dumbledore.

What could he say to the man who had dumped him at the Dursleys, who knew of the prophecy and the horcruxes and did nothing, the man, the wizard who had sent Sirius out on that task that had led to his death?

He'd not seen the man for over six years, and now he was stood before him. "Someone recently suggested that I kill you Albus," Harry lied. "That killing you would allow me the revenge on your multiple indiscretions and end most of the contract obligations." He continued to calmly lie. No one had suggested this.

"Mr Malfoy, I presume suggested this?" Albus Dumbledore wondered. "Death solves few problems Harry. I dearly wish those who lost their lives had not."

Harry forced himself not to let loose his emotions at Albus Dumbledore, no longer was he the Supreme Mugwump, that title had been lost in the past few years since his departure from Hogwarts and from Britain, Dumbledore having used his title one too many times, with many of Dumbledore's indiscretions of the past being discovered by the International Confederation of Wizards.

Harry instead of rising to anger allowed himself to be amused that Albus Dumbledore would so quickly jump to conclusion concerning the company he kept.

"Lucius and I have little to do with one another. Draco never suggested anything of the sort." Harry explained calmly.

It took a moment for Dumbledore to realise that he'd lied. "Why Harry?"

"Why not?" Harry asked. "How often did you lie to me, keep information, mistruths? How much pain, injury and suffering could have been avoided had you simply told the truth about Voldemort, Sirius...and me?" Harry pressed, maintaining a cool tone.

Dumbledore looked at him.

Harry couldn't feel anything, from Dumbledore, but mental defences were something he had continued to practice for a long while. It was like pulling on clean pants in the morning, something you did automatically, just in case you got hit by a bus.

Then the door opened. "Harry, the students are back at the castle, we'd like to take you for a drink...oh, headmaster." Remus suddenly stopped talking.

"It's quite alright Remus, I think, Harry and I have just finished speaking." Dumbledore gave him one final look and made to open the door.

Remus gave him a look as he opened the door wide for Dumbledore.

"I killed only one person, and I hoped from then I would never have to kill another person." Harry called to the headmaster. "That you think I would be capable of killing you Albus says more of you than I."

Dumbledore paused at the door before slipping out.

Remus gave him a look.

Harry shook his head. "Small lies told reveal big answers Remus," Harry said as he summoned his coat. "Let's have that drink."

-/ - \\\\-

 _A/N:_

 _I didn't always know I was going to end this story (more or less) with Harry in New Zealand, it's hard enough to get him away from Great Britain, but there's something about NZ and this Harry I can imagine throwing his jandals on and grabbing the chilly bin to go and get munted with some bros._

 _I was tempted to write more of this story. In this universe._

 _Harry may have formed an organisation and probably some sort of education institution like a university . This was something that was in my early drafts for this (and was even suggested more strongly than it is currently in previous chapters)._

 _But it just didn't fit ultimately the style and themes for Harry's character._

 _So it ends here. Harry's legal situation is resolved with lots and lots of cash._

 _He's found himself a life, far away from where his life had been torn asunder, and he's returned to face it all, including Dumbledore._

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
